Muerte en vida
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Temperance y Angela muertas en un bar. Booth con sentimientos suicidas. Un asesino serial muy inteligente juega con las mentes del equipo del Jeffersonian. Podran Cam, Swetts, Hodgings y los internos resolver el crimen sin ayuda de los tres primeros?
1. Chapter 1

Cam estaba seriamente preocupada. Iba de la oficina de Angela a la oficina de Brennan y viseversa pero nada. Ni sombra de la artista ni de la antropologa.

Ella sabia q ayer Temperance habia estado muy triste y deprimida ya q Booth habia decidido comprar un anillo de compromiso para Hannah y Angela no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como su amiga se destrozaba por dentro.

Asi q habia decidido sacarla temprano del laboratorio y llevarla a disfrutar la vida... aun en contra de su voluntad.

Cam las habia visto salir de la oficina de Brennan. Angela le llevaba el bolso casi de secuestro mientras Temperance trataba de quitarselo diciendo q no podia perder el tiempo porque tenia mucho trabajo. Y entre los vamonos swetty hay q vivir la vida y los tengo demasiado trabajo para andar viviendo se habian ido una no muy convencida antropologa y una artista muy dueña de si.

Ahora estaban poco menos q desaparecidas y si alguna no se dignaba contestar los innumerables e-mails, mensajes de texto, de voz, whatsup, twitter, llamadas perdidas y demas medios de comunicacion, Camille Saroyan iba a meterse aunque sea a la fuerza a la oficina de Booth en el Hoover para q las busque hasta por debajo de las piedras si era posible.

Cada vez estaba mas preocupada mirando hacia todos lados y pensando en como...

\- Dra Saroyan acaba de llegar el agente Booth y esta como loco!

\- Queee!

\- Entro como una tromba a la oficina de la Dra. Brennan y empezo a gritar como un demente. Ha tirado al piso los estantes, los adornos... esta destruyendo toda la oficina!

\- Pero ahora que le pasa a este hombre!

Cam bajo de la plataforma inmediatamente y entro casi corriendo a la oficina de la Dra. Brennan. El espectaculo era lamentable.

El escritorio habia sido barrido con furia y todo lo q estuvo alguna vez encima se encontraba destrozado a un lado. La laptop, los archivos, todo estaba inservible.

Los estantes yacian en el piso con los cajones abiertos y los papeles revueltos. Las pinturas habian sido arrancadas de las paredes y estaban en la alfombra con marcas de haber sido pisoteadas una y otra y otra vez.

En medio de toda esa hecatombe estaba Booth enajenado gritando de dolor, de rabia, de desamor y culpabilidad. Ni siquiera habia visto a Cam en la puerta. Saco su arma de reglamento y se apunto a la sien...

Se escucho un disparo que remecio al Jeffersonian hasta sus cimientos...

Hodgings escucho el disparo y supo inmediatamente q venia de la oficina de la Dra. Brennan. Corrio hacia alla y se quedo paralizado en la puerta. No estaba preparado para ver eso.

Booth y Camile rodaban por el piso tratando de quitarse el arma mutuamente.

\- DR HODGINGS GOLPEELO EN LA CABEZA!

\- Pe... pero... que cosa?

\- GOLPEELO O VA A MATARSE CON LA PISTOLA!

\- HAZLO Y TE MATO PRIMERO HODGINGS!

El pobre Jack deseo con toda su alma no haber corrido a la oficina. Cogio uno de los adornos caidos, una especie de totem de madera maciza y lo levanto para darle a Booth en la crisma.

Booth logro quitarle el arma a Camile y le disparo a Jack Hodgings, el chico de los bichos, el rey del laboratorio, su amigo... en el mismo momento q Jack descargaba el garrotazo en su cabeza y lo dejaba inconsiente.

Camile tomo el arma y le saco las esposas del saco para ponerselas inmediatamente mientras seguia desmayado. Escucho la voz de Hodgings.

\- Cam. Llama una ambulancia...

Hodgings cayo de espaldas sin sentir la pierna derecha donde recibio el disparo. Escuchaba a Camille gritarle pero todo se fue poniendo borroso y luego negro.

Desperto esposado en la oficina de Bones. Camile estaba frente a el con cara de querrer matarlo.

\- Y bien?

\- Y bien que?

\- Seeley Joseph Booth! Destrozaste la oficina de tu mejor amiga para luego intentar suicidarte y por sino fuera poco impedir q te mataras te atreviste a pelear conmigo por la pistola y le disparaste a Hodgings destrozandole la pierna! Que tienes q decir a esto?

\- Solo quiero pedirte un favor: MATAME! YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR VIVO SIN ELLA!

\- PERO DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO SEELEY! TE HAS VUELTO LOCO!

\- Dra. Saroyan. Dejelo solo.

\- PERO COMO LO VOY A DEJAR SOLO SI QUIERE SUICIDARSE, SWETTS!

\- Venga conmigo Dra. Saroyan. Dejelo respirar.

Lance saco a la Dra. Camille Saroyan de la oficina que en ese momento ya tenia un enredo mayusculo en la cabeza, mientras Booth empezaba a llorar a gritos con la cara en el suelo.

\- TE PERDI! TE PERDI DIOS MIO Y AHORA COMO VOY A SEGUIR VIVIENDO!

\- Dime q esta pasando Swetts!

\- Hannah lo dejo ayer cuando el le propuso matrimonio.

\- Ah bueno entiendo q se sienta morir, pero porque ese encono contra Brennan? Destrozo su oficina!

\- Tome Dra. Saroyan. Lea y preparese...

Cam tomo el folder lleno de papeles q le dio Swetts y empezo a leer... conforme avanzaba empezo a entender porque Booth habia actuado asi.

\- OH DIOS MIO! DIOS MIO!

Era un caso que Booth habia recibido en la mañana mientras tomaba su cafe matutino en el Hoover. Un asesinato doble. Dos cuerpos calcinados para borrar los rastros. Feminicidio. Un disparo certero en la cabeza de ambas victimas. El escenario del crimen era un club nocturno en el barrio latino. Las identificaciones correspondian a Angela Montenegro y Temperance Brennan.

\- NOOOOOO! MIS AMIGAS!

Camille Saroyan cayo al suelo cubriendose la cara con ambas manos y llorando a mares. Swetts habia dejado su posicion de psicologo y lloraba sin gritar pero con igual sentimiento.

\- Dra. Saroyan... estan trayendo los cuerpos al Jeffersonian. Necesitamos q los identifique para empezar la investigacion.

Cam no escuchaba a Sweets. Estaba perdida en su llanto y su dolor. Nego con la mano.

\- NO PUEDO... QUE LO HAGA CLARK POR FAVOR!

\- Tengo que informarle a Hodgings. No esta en su laboratorio...

\- Booth le disparo. Esta en el hospital...

\- Que! Y porque le disparo?

\- Porque Booth llego, rompio, destrozo y luego quiso dispararse en la cabeza con su pistola. Yo impedi el disparo y le pedi a Jack q lo golpeara para dejarlo incosiente pero el fue mas rapido y le disparo en la pierna. Afortunadamente Hodgings ya estaba por dar el golpe y pudo desmayarlo... pero con la tibia destrozada.

\- No me extraña su reaccion...

\- Estas loco Lance?

\- Pero pienselo Dra. Saroyan. La mujer a la q le pide matrimonio lo rechaza rotundamente y se va de su lado y al dia siguiente asesinan despiadadamente a su mejor amiga... la mujer a la q en realidad ama. Es para volver loco de dolor a cualquiera.

\- Solo nos queda averiguar si esos cuerpos son realmente quieres creemos q son.

\- Y si es asi...

\- El los perseguira hasta el fin del mundo para q paguen. El problema es: y despues que?


	2. Chapter 2

\- No Dra. Saroyan, la pregunta es: Quien querria matar a Angela y a Temperance?

\- Cualquiera q supiera de su relacion con el FBI y la importancia de sus aportes a los asesinatos resueltos desde q trabajan con Booth.

\- Espera un momento. Dices q es alguien q las conoce?

\- Tienen q conocerlas o al menos haberlas seguido desde el Jeffersonian hasta el bar.

\- Podria ser cualquiera de los asesinos q encerramos desde hace 4 años. Podrian tener complices. Podria ser un traidor del FBI...

\- El universo de los podria es infinito Dra. Saroyan. Lo q necesitamos es quien examine los restos para confirmar si son ellas y dar con el asesino.

\- La Dra. Brennan era quien se encargaba de eso. Tendra q ser Clark con todos los internos y ni aun asi podriamos igualar el genio de Temperance.

\- Eso lo sabe perfectamente el asesino. Sabe q Angela les da rostro a los descubrimientos de la Dra. Brennan.

\- Y aunque trajeramos otro retratista...

\- Ninguno es tan bueno como Angela Montenegro.

\- Oh Dios es alguien q conoce demasiado bien al equipo!

\- Inclusive me arriesgo a decir q sabe lo de Booth...

\- Como? A que te refieres con eso?

\- Siga los acontecimientos: Temperance y Angela muertas. El Jeffersonian sin sus mejores expertos. A quien falta neutralizar?

\- Al FBI... oh ya entiendo... matando a Temperance...

\- Inutilizan a Booth... es alguien que ha seguido muy de cerca sus interacciones. Es alguien q conoce perfectamente a este equipo. Sabe incluso la platonica relacion de Booth y la Dra. Brennan.

\- Ha matado dos pajaros de un tiro...

\- Lamentablemente su observacion es valida en todos los sentidos de la palabra...


	3. Chapter 3

\- OH DIOS MI CABEZA!

Ni siquiera podia abrir los ojos. La neuralgia q tenia abarcaba todo el tramo superior de su craneo. Frente, ojos, oido, nariz pero sobre todo CEREBRO. No podia ni pensar en donde estaba ni como habia llegado hasta ahi. Lentamente trato de recordar q paso para sentirse tan mal como si hubiera caido de cabeza desde un puente.

 _ **Deja de pensar y cuéntame**_

 _ **ya sé que ayer estabas junto a él y hoy se ha ido**_

 _ **ya se que has compartido junto a él**_

 _ **la noche tibia y el amanecer,**_

 _ **ya sé que has descubierto junto a él la dicha...**_

 _ **ya sé que se ha parado tu reloj,**_

 _ **pero ahora mismo vas a echarlo a andar,**_

 _ **es pronto para dar por un amor la vida.**_

El bar latino- penso- el tequila y los mojitos... el pisco. DIOS MIO EL PISCO! No puedo ni levantarme a vomitar.

Estaba exanime. El solo hecho de respirar ya le dolia. Exhalo un quejido lugubre y suave como de una oveja medio agonica y sintio q alguien estaba a su lado en esa superficie blanda q sospechaba, era una cama. No tenia fuerzas ni para defenderse ni para reconocer como habia llegado hasta ese punto.

 _ **Vuelve a sonreir olvidale,**_

 _ **la vida es ancha y estos golpes del amor se olvidan,**_

 _ **después de cada noche nace un sol**_

 _ **y vuelven las gaviotas a volar**_

 _ **después de la tristeza nacerá la dicha...**_

 _ **si hoy te han maltratado el corazón**_

 _ **y durme junto a ti la soledad**_

 _ **no importa porque empieza un día mas la vida.**_

La pedida de mano- recordo- la maldita pedida de mano! A quien se le ocurre...- Un dolor punzante en las sienes la obligo a calmarse. Respiro varias veces para recuperar la tranquilidad y controlar el dolor q le venia en oleadas desde las neuronas mismas.

\- ESTA ES LA MADRE DE TODAS LAS RESACAS JUNTAS!

\- Callate por favor y dejame dormir en paz...

\- Swetty... como estas?

\- En agonia... creo q no voy a soportar tanto tiempo deshidratada y sin comer nada. La proxima vez q quieras curarme el... como dijiste? ... mal de amores, prefiero q me lleves arsenico en una dosis fulminante.

\- Yo no te dije q tomaras la botella de aguardiente de pico y como si fuera agua de mesa.

\- Y porque pediste una segunda botella Angela, porque? Siento q estoy a punto de hacer combustion y mi encefalo se esta asando dentro del craneo...

\- Yo estoy igual Brennan... o quiza peor. Por lo menos tu no empalmaste con tequilas para asentar la noche...

\- Y quien pidio los pisco sour?

\- Ay ya no se... solo se q nada se...

\- Citar a Socrates no nos va a servir de nada Angela. Por lo menos estamos en tu casa...

\- Mi casa? Yo crei q estabamos en la tuya...

Temperance se dio la vuelta y cayo al piso. Por el tacto se dio cuenta q era piso de madera y el olor q llegaba a sus fosas nasales era de cera de parafina. Ni ella ni Angela tenian pisos de madera en sus respectivas casas.

\- Brennan estas bien?

\- Tan bien como se puede en medio de una intoxicacion severa de alcohol agravada con ayuno y deshidratacion extrema.

\- Oh Dios Mio, no puedes decir resaca?

\- Ademas de descubrir q no estamos ni en tu casa ni en la mia. Voy a abrir las cortinas.

\- Quieres matarnos! La luz del sol sera como un balazo en el cerebro!

\- Puedes darte la vuelta si quieres. Yo voy a hacerlo.

Temperance se arrastro por el cuarto. Habia intentado pararse mientras hablaba con Angela pero casi le estalla la cabeza y debio hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para aguantar las nauseas q amenazaban con convertirla en un surtidor humano. Fue tanteando las paredes hasta q encontro un cordel y supo q era justamente lo q estaba buscando.

\- Lista Angela?

\- Noooo!

\- Voy a tirar de la cuerda. Uno, dos, tres!

La luz del sol ingresando en la habitacion fue tan potente q le arranco un grito de dolor a Angela y Temperance se quedo aferrada al cordel mientras la claridad se filtraba de lleno a traves de sus ojos cerrados llegando dolorosantente hasta el ultimo rincon de su masa encefalica. Literalmente no habia lugar en su cerebro para tanto dolor.

\- Ya no aguanto... voy a...

Temperance se arrastro hasta una puerta entreabierta y era la q estaba buscando: un baño. Reconocio el inodoro y se lanzo sobre el.

\- Oh Dios eso se oye asqueroso!

\- Es la ultima vez q voy al bar latino contigo!- dijo Temperance tratando de respirar.

\- Oh vamos. Te apuesto q mañana regresamos.

\- Para nada. No me hace gracia terminar en quien sabe donde despues de una noche de licor y...

\- Y?

Temperance recordo de pronto porque fueron al bar latino. Recordo la cancion en español q habia pedido una y otra vez toda la noche cantando a viva voz en medio del llanto y con Angela colgada del cuello.

 _ **Bailaremos un vals,**_

 _ **Tomaremos después una copa de más**_

 _ **y hasta que salga el sol cantaremos al son**_

 _ **de una vieja guitarra.**_

 _ **Brindaremos por tí,**_

 _ **brindaremos por él,**_

 _ **porque le vaya bien**_

 _ **y mañana verás que es mejor olvidar**_

 _ **que llorar por amor.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Se movia de un lado a otro como una fiera... peor aun como una fiera enjaulada. No podia creerlo. Todo, absolutamente todo se habia vuelto al reves. El mundo estaba de cabeza y el no tenia tres dias para arreglarlo porque estaba preso en la penitenciaria de Washington DC con el bendito pijama naranja encima y en amor y compañia de los criminales mas famosos del pais.

Se lo merecia. En eso estaba de acuerdo con Dios. La habia dejado abandonada a su suerte. La habia rechazado implacablemente cuando ella por fin pudo expresarle sus sentimientos. La habia hecho participe de su relacion con Hannah llegando incluso a volverse amigas. Todo por el. Ella habia asimilado su rechazo, su nueva relacion, su soledad y el era un maldito cobarde y poco hombre q no tuvo el valor de mandar todo al carajo cuando era lo oportunidad. Darle la espalda al mundo entero y perderse con ella en su propio mundo.

Se lo reprochaba a cada momento desde q estaba encerrado. Habian pasado solo dos dias pero para el ya ni el tiempo tenia sentido. El dia era para pensar q cosas podria hacer en ese momento con ella. El Jeffersonian. El Royal Dinner. El Hoover. Su casa. La casa de ella. Salir a pasear con Parker. Ir de compras. Ver una pelicula. Desde q termino con Hannah no echaba de menos a la periodista sino mas bien a ella, a su amiga incondicional, a la mujer q era su vida y q habia dejado pasar como cualquier cosa sin valor. Ella valia mas q todo. Que su orgullo, q su miedo al rechazo, q su trabajo... al diablo el trabajo! Si lo querian separar el amenazaria con renunciar sin contemplaciones. No es q el fuera muy indispensable pero sabia q ella no trabajaria con otro agente q no fuera el y el FBI perderia una valiosa asesoria forense asi q los dejarian en paz.

La noche era para lamentarse. Para darse de topetazos en la pared por idiota. Como pudo pensar q seria feliz sin ella? Aqui dudaba si agradecele a la rubia debilidad q no acepto su loca propuesta de matrimonio o darle gracias a Dios porque aun en toda su tonteria y testarudez todavia le ayudaba cuando estaba a punto de cometer un error grandisimo, uno de esos q te cambian el destino y te tuercen el alma sin remedio.

Si Hannah le aceptaba el anillo, la propuesta y se casaba con el, quiza hubiera funcionado por un tiempo pero lo q no nace no crece y hubiera sido demasiado tarde para remediar cualquier cosa. La habria perdido para siempre.

Lo raro es q el no se sentia como si la hubiera perdido. Estaba esperando el momento de salir para hacer lo q mejor hacia: cazar.

Iba a cazar al maldito q le habia hecho esto. Que FBI ni que leyes. El iba a hacer justicia por su propia mano... en el gatillo.

Penso en Hodgings. Pobre Jack. A estas alturas de seguro el tambien lo sabia. Sacudio la cabeza. Que iba a alegar? Locura temporal como dijo su abogado cuando tuvo q enfrentarse a todo el bufete q le trajo el grupo Canteliever del q Hodgings era heredero y jefe. Le habia disparado practicamente al accionista mayoritario del Jeffersonian. A su mayor benefactor y mecenas. A su amigo... Escondio el rostro entre las manos. Temperance muerta. El preso. Jack con la pierna destrozada porque EL le disparo. Camile tratando de q no cierren el Jeffersonian por escena de crimen y falta de fondos. Respiro hondo. Todo empezo a darle vueltas. Tenia una fianza de medio millon de dolares y nadie dispuesto a pagarla. No porque no quisieran sino porque ni reuniendo los ahorros y sueldos de tres vidas podrian hacerlo.

\- Booth tienes visita!

\- No quiero ver a nadie...

\- Dice q es tu suegro. Q debe decirte algo importante. Sal de una vez antes q me enfade!

La conversacion desde su cama de prision con el guardia lo puso en alerta. Ese no podia ser otro q Max Keennan. En ese momento poco le importaba si Max lo hacia parrillada en lo alto de un edificio. Le intrigaba q queria decirle pero nada mas.

Salio hacia el pasillo. Tenia barba de tres dias y mirada de asesino en serie. Por supuesto q eso no iba a espantar a Maxwell Keennan. El si era un asesino convicto y confeso.

El guardia le quito las esposas. Se froto las muñecas con las manos y suguio caminando hacia el area de visitas.

Max estaba serio. Eso no era buena señal. Estaba vestido con un sobretodo negro y un sombrero de fieltro. Parecia un mafioso de la epoca de Al Capone. Booth le extendio la mano a lo q Max correspondio y ambos se sentaron.

\- Tienes cara de maton. Podrias pasar por hijo mio.

\- No se si agradecerte el cumplido o enfurecerme por la comparacion.

\- Oh vamos! Te vas a poner asi con tu querido suegro?

\- Suegro? De q rayos estas hablando Max?

\- Es q estaban tan borrachos los dos q ni lo recuerdas? Booth por favor dime q no has olvidado eso?

\- Olvidar q Max? Hay muchas cosas q quisiera olvidar en este preciso momento pero creo q recordaria lucidamente si estuviera casado. Mas aun si me hubiera casado con Temperance!

\- Bien. Veo q es cierto y no lo recuerdas. Por eso me tome la libertad de traer esto.

Max saco de su sobretodo un sobre con papeles y se lo paso a Seeley con un ligero empujon de mano. Booth tomo el sobre y saco varios papeles. Partidas de nacimiento de el y Bones, fichas medicas y tomo entre las manos un certificado de matrimonio. Estaba fechado dos años atras. Apreto el centificado entre las manos. Los contrayentes en el certificado eran Seeley Joseph Booth y Temperance Joy Brennan.

\- NO ME HACE GRACIA MAX!

\- Y crees q a mi si? Tempe me dio estos papeles para q te los diera a ti por si le pasaba algo. Dijo q tu sabrias q hacer.

\- Yo... yo no entiendo... no es una broma, no Max?

\- A ver Seeley si todavia estoy aqui hablando contigo es porque le prometi a mi hija hacerlo, entiendes? En otra ocasion ya te hubiera disparado o algo peor.

\- Pero como? Cuando? Donde?

\- Yo te voy a contar tu propia boda. Escucha con atencion.

Max se reclino en el asiento y cruzo las manos en el abdomen. Realmente estaba disfrutando ver a Seeley tan confundido y conmocionado. Habia visto como su hija se habia callado el gran amor q sentia por el solo porque lo veia feliz con Hannah, asi q este pequeño espacio de suspenso y drama era su venganza. Podria mandarlo matar en la carcel pero muy a su pesar el sabia q Seeley era un buen hombre... y sabia q cazaria al asesino de su hija sin piedad y lo buscaria por cielo, mar y tierra apenas consiguiera su libertad.

Y el habia venido para darle la llave de su prision.

...

\- NO. NO Y NO! QUIERO HABLAR CON EL ABOGADO A CARGO DEL BUFETE!

\- Sr. Hodgings. Se hizo lo q se creyo conveniente para el Grupo Cantelever y su integridad personal. El Agente Especial del FBI Seeley Joseph Booth le disparo a quemarropa y sin motivo alguno. Eso es tentativa de homicidio en 1er grado y tiene una pena no menor de 6 ni mayor de 15 años. Al agente solo le dieron 5 años porque usted esta vivo y porque el alegato de locura temporal fue aceptado unanimemente por el jurado. Esa abogada q tiene el agente Booth es muy buena. Deberiamos contratarla.

\- La Dra. Rebecca Slater lo defendio porque es el padre de su hijo. Si el va a la carcel se queda sin pension y el niño traumado de por vida.

\- TRAIGANME AL ABOGADO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Jack Hodgings estaba furioso. Acababa de despertar en el hospital con cinco tornillos de titanio en la pierna para reconstruir la tibia destrozada por el disparo de Booth y recien procesaba q no podria moverse de la silla de ruedas por tres meses por lo menos cuando le avisaron q el juicio habia sido medianamente satisfactorio ya q Booth solo pasaria en prision, cinco de los dieciseis años q pedia el grupo Cantelever.

Jack pedia a gritos al abogado y amenazo con despedir a todo titere con traje si no le devolvian los fondos al Jeffersonian inmediatamente. Lo hicieron mediante una transferencia web y mientras esperaba al abogado llamo a Cam para q le explique q rayos estaba pasando.

\- Saroyan.

\- Cam oh Dios mio Cam! Explicame q esta ocurriendo porque no entiendo nada! Porque Booth me disparo? Que hacia en la oficina destrozada de la Dra.B? Porque estaba peleando contigo? Camile me voy a volver loco. Sabes q soy bueno para eso... estoy imaginando miles de escenarios posibles y ninguno me gusta!

\- Calmate Jack. Por favor calmate. Salgo en este momento al hospital para contartelo todo.

\- Dimelo ahora por favor! Oh Camile no sabes todo lo q se me pasa por la mente! Y Angela? Esta contigo? Con la Dra.B? Porque no ha venido a verme? Esta molesta? Te ha dicho algo?

\- Jack! Calmate o yo misma te aplicare el sedante apenas llegue al hospital! Tranquilizate de acuerdo? Voy en un taxi. Llegare en 10 minutos. Hasta ese momento por favor toma aire y pon la mente en blanco.

\- OH DIOS ES PEOR DE LO QUE IMAGINE! Porque si no quieres decirmelo por telefono significa q es algo grande y definitivamente algo malo! Espera... que puede trastornar asi a Booth? La Dra. Brennan... pero si el estaba con Hannah. O ya no esta con Hannah?... Claro. Ya no esta con Hannah y de seguro le confeso a la Dra. Brennan q esta enamorado de ella y ella lo rechazo de nuevo... aunque si ya lo rechazo antes y no se puso como loco entonces o no se lo dijo o algo mas le ha ocurrido a la Dra. Brennan... no la han secuestrado porque cuando ocurrio con el sepulturero el estaba enfurecido pero no enajenado asi que debe ser algo mas impactante. Algo que lo lleve a contemplar el suicidio... OH NO! NO! NO PUEDE ESTAR...

\- Si Jack- Camile ya estaba en la puerta de su habitacion en el hospital. Habia llegado mientras Hodgings divagaba por telefono- esa mañana llegaron dos cadaveres al Jeffersonian. Ambos tenian un disparo en la sien que fue la causa de la muerte y estan tan calcinados q no hemos podido sacar el ADN pero la identificacion encontrada al lado del cadaver es de Temperance Joy Brennan. La revision general del esqueleto coincide con las caracteristicas particulares de la Dra. Brennan. Ademas tenia el collar de delfin q Temperance no se quitaba ni para dormir. La investigacion se cerro ayer dando como resultado q el cadaver pertenece a Temperance Brennan. Mañana es el funeral una vez le entreguemos los restos a Max.

\- Pobre Booth... ahora lo entiendo. Pobre Dra. B. No pudieron ser felices juntos. Como puede acabar asi una historia de amor? Si eran el uno para el otro.

\- Jack- dice Cam tratando de que el golpe sea lo mas suave posible- te dije q eran dos cadaveres. No se como decirte esto...

Jack abrio los ojos desmesuradamente y empezo a agitarse. Por eso no estaba a su lado. Por eso no habia venido. Por eso ni una llamada.

\- NO. NO ANGELA. NO ANGELA!

Mientras Camille salia a buscar una enfermera, Jack lloraba a gritos. Ahora entendia perfectamente a Booth. Ahora era el quien queria la pistola.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Seeley se coloco los lentes negros, se levanto el cuello de la casaca y se emparejo el cabello ondulado. Hacia dos horas q habia salido de la prision con la fianza pagada por Max y se habia dirigido inmediatamente a su casa. Ingreso al internet y cotejo el certificado matrimonial. Era autentico. Se habia expedido dos años antes en Las Vegas y habia llegado hacia menos de un año a la direccion consignada como domicilio conyugal por los contrayentes. La casa de Temperance.

Fue en el caso de los luchadores callejeros. El se infiltro como Tony, un ex soldado aficionado a la adrenalina y los combates cuerpo a cuerpo y ella era Roxy, su prometida. En el ultimo combate Tony gano todo el pozo de dinero ademas de una paliza fenomenal y su nuevo jefe le dijo q se cure las heridas pues en tres dias pelearia nuevamente.

Seeley estaba lastimado de verdad y Temperance lo cuido durante esos tres dias como si de verdad fueran pareja. Le ayudaba a bañarse, le cambiaba las vendas y curaba sus heridas. Le aplicaba las inyecciones, las pomadas, le daba las pastillas a su hora y Seeley se dejaba cuidar y mimar por ella que le preparaba macarrones con queso a todas horas y desde el primer dia de su recuperacion dormian juntos en la cama matrimonial del hotel ya q el estaba tan lastimado q solo la abrazaba para dormir. Cuando se recupero al tercer dia pudieron capturar al jefe de la banda y desarticular el ring de peleas. Estaban tan euforicos que apostaron el dinero q Tony gano y lo duplicaron. Invitaron una ronda de tragos a todo el casino y estuvieron toda la noche en el bar para despertar en su habitacion desnudos en la cama despues de toda una noche de pasion. El le confeso sus sentimientos y le propuso tener una relacion. Ella dijo q no podia hacerlo porque no creia en las relaciones monogamas y no queria lastimarlo ni perderlo como amigo. El entendio. Ella asintio. Y siguieron trabajando juntos.

O al menos eso era lo q creia el.

Resulta q antes de ir a la habitacion pasearon por la ciudad en el Camaro de Tony y llegaron a una capilla perdida en el desierto. Ahi se casaron en el colmo de borrachos pero con sus nombres reales.

\- Oh por favor Booth! Si hubiera sido parte del show se casaban como Tony y Roxy no como Seeley y Temperance. Ustedes QUERIAN hacerlo. Y solo el alcohol en cantidades industriales q tomaron esa noche hizo el milagro q todos esperabamos q ocurriera. Claro q nadie se imaginaba q ninguno de ustedes lo recordara al dia siguiente y permanecieran casados un año sin ser consientes de ello. Cuando ella llego de las islas esas de nombre impronunciable encontro su correspondencia atrasada en el piso del departamento y ahi tambien estaba el certificado matrimonial con las fotos de la boda q la capilla envio. Te lo iba a decir cuando quedaron en encontrarse en el bendito carrito del centro comercial. Ella estaba dispuesta a dejar todo por darse una oportunidad contigo... pero tu llegaste con la rubia esa y ella casi se muere de impotencia. Yo le dije q si eras su esposo yo te traia a punta de pistola a su lado pero cuando ella me explico como pasaron las cosas entendi q no tenias la minima idea del matrimonio y solo querias seguir con tu vida. Ella te dijo lo q sentia por ti cuando la salvaste de ser arrollada por un auto y tu la rechazaste por la periodista. Ese dia estuve a punto de salir y matarte en tu propia casa. Mi hija estaba destrozada y todavia pensaba en tu felicidad. No queria retenerte por la fuerza y decidio q fueras feliz con Hannah mientras ella seria tu mejor amiga. Ponte en mi lugar. Que le hubieras hecho a ese hombre si fuera tu hija?

\- Lo mataba Max. Sin miramientos ni escrupulos.

\- Bueno yo iba a hacer lo mismo pero Temperance me hizo prometer q te dejara vivir y solo te diria todo esto con su muerte. El funeral es mañana al mediodia en el cementerio de Washington. Tienes q ir a como de lugar. Despues de todo eres el viudo.

\- Por favor no me digas asi ni me pidas q hable en el funeral. Yo ni siquiera deberia asomarme por ahi despues de todo lo q sufrio ella por mi culpa.

\- Mira Seeley sabes q no tengo mucha paciencia y sinceramente se me esta acabando la poca q le jure a mi hija tener contigo. MAÑANA TE PONES EL TERNO NEGRO, MANEJAS HASTA EL CEMENTERIO. HABLAS Y DEJAS A MI HIJA COMO LO QUE ERA: UNA SANTA. TERMINA EL FUNERAL. TE VIENES A TU CASA. CARGAS LAS ARMAS, LAS MALETAS, EL DINERO Y LA LAPTOP Y TE VAS A BUSCAR A ESE CABRON QUE LA MATO HASTA QUE LO ENCUENTRES Y ME TRAIGAS SU CADAVER. HAS ENTENDIDO O LO TENGO QUE REPETIR?

\- Fuerte y claro Max. Fuerte y claro. Voy a matarlo. Lo habia decidido antes de hablar contigo pero ahora mi decision es mas fuerte. Te lo traere.

\- Bien dicho hijo. Eres lo unico q me queda de Tempe. Se q no me decepcionaras.

...

\- Como q ya salio? Pero... Pago la fianza de medio millon de dolares? Y de donde saco ese dineral?... quiero el nombre de quien pago su fianza... ok espero en linea.

Jack acababa de convencer a sus abogados de anular los cargos contra Booth y dejar nula la sentencia de cinco años por intento de asesinato. Llamo al jefe de la prision estatal de Washington para q dejara en libertad a Seeley pero este le informo q el ya habia salido de la carcel con la fianza pagada. Y si ya salio, donde esta?- penso Jack- oh Dios Mio! VIENE A MATARME PORQUE CREE QUE YO LO METI A LA CARCEL!

\- Alo Sr. Hodgings?

\- Si. Digame.

\- Maxwell Keennan pago la fianza de Seeley Joseph Booth y se fue con el hace dos horas y media.

El telefono se le cayo de las manos a Jack Stanley Hodgings III.

\- MAX! OH JESUS! OH DULCE SEÑOR! ES MI FIN! AHORA VENDRAN LOS DOS POR MI!

\- Hola Jack.

Hodgings volteo hacia la puerta de su habitacion y vio a Booth recargado en el umbral de la puerta con los lentes negros y el porte de asesino a sueldo.

\- Oh Seeley! No Seeley por favor!

\- Escuchame Jack. Te prometo q esto sera muy rapido y breve. Y luego no te molestare mas.

\- Claro porque ya estare muerto...

\- Disculpame Jack- dijo Seeley mientras metia la mano al interior de su casaca- Disculpame de verdad. Yo nunca pretendi q pasara esto.

\- Oh Dios mio! Dispara de una vez!

Pero en vez de sacar una pistola y dispararle a quemarropa, Seeley saco una tarjeta de pompas funebres con la foto de Temperance y la coloco en la cama al lado de Jack

\- Mañana al mediodia es el funeral. Se q estas recuperandote y quiza no puedas pero...

\- Pero que? No vas a matarme?

\- Jack por Dios! Yo nunca quise hacerte daño! Estaba enloquecido por la muerte de Temperance! Te pedire perdon cada vez q te vea si es necesario... eres mi amigo Jack y ahora eres como mi hermano porque nos une la misma desgracia.

\- Sabes lo de Angela...

\- Si y lo siento mucho. Ese maldito tendra su merecido. Te lo prometo a ti tambien.

...

Camille Saroyan estaba revisando sus e-mails despues de un ajetreado dia en el laboratorio y el hospital. Estaba esperando a Max Keennan para entregarle los restos que creia eran de Temperance y recibio el siguiente perturbador mensaje:

 _ **La Dra. Temperance Brennan. Antropologa forense. Escritora de best sellers. Asesora principal del FBI en casos de asesinatos y secuestros paso a estar de investigadora a ser victima.**_

 _ **Ahora ella esta muerta.**_

 _ **El Agente Especial Seeley Booth. Francotirador retirado. Heroe de guerra en Irak. Ranger de texas galardonado. Miembro del cuerpo de elite del FBI paso de ser un agente de la ley a un hombre buscado por la justicia.**_

 _ **Ahora el es un criminal.**_

 _ **Solo faltan Sweets, Hodgings y usted.**_

 _ **Que tenga un buen dia.**_

Camille retrocedio de golpe cayendose de la silla. Estaba aterrorizada.

\- Camille que pasa!

Seeley corrio a ayudar a su amiga. Ella tenia los ojos fijos en la pantalla y le señalo el mensaje.

\- Ese maldito. Pronto estara bien muerto!

\- Como saliste de prision?

\- Max pago mi fianza. Mañana es el funeral. Espero q vayas por favor. Hodgings hara en conjunto el funeral de Angela.

\- Hablaste con el? Que te dijo?

\- Penso q iba a matarlo. Pobre Jack con todo lo q ha pasado. Estara ahi contra viento y marea.

\- Y despues q haras?

Camille conocia a Seeley y sabia q no se quedaria tan tranquilo. El buscaria justicia por sus manos. El problema es q la justicia impartida por propia mano siempre degenera en venganza y ella deseaba evitar a toda costa q Seeley cometa una locura mas grande q las q ya habia cometido en estos dias.

\- Saldre de caceria. Es un pedido de Max y puede ser q tarde un tiempo ademas estoy suspendido del FBI por seis meses. Tendran q solicitar otro agente por este asesino en serie. Yo estoy fuera.


	6. Chapter 6

Temperance y Angela estaban sentadas en el banco de un parque urbano perdidas en sus pensamientos y en algun lugar remoto de nombre impronunciable. Al abrir la cortina Brennan vio todo un paisaje costero y porteño frente a ella. Casas de playa, barcos, veleros, gente en ropa de baño q iban y venian por un boulevard pegado a la playa de piedras que limitaba por un lado con el oceano y por el otro con edificios de departamentos y casitas coquetas de dos pisos tipo chalet.

\- An... Angela ya no estamos en Washington DC. Es mas, creo q ya no estamos en Estados Unidos. El sol esta saliendo por el lado opuesto y creo q este es el Oceano Pacifico.

\- Yo creo q todavia estas borracha... Donde mas vamos a estar si no en EEUU?

Temperance trato de escuchar los murmullos de la gente por el boulevard. Estaba en el segundo piso y no era dificil distinguir a las personas ni su forma de hablar.

\- Yo creo q mejor esperamos a q llegue el velero Anita. No hay motivos para salir en lancha.

\- Ya pues Pablito. No todos los dias es 29 de Julio!

Temperance casi se cae del segundo piso. Saco tres conclusiones. Primero estaban definitivamente fuera de EEUU. Segundo estaban en un pais de habla española y tercero estaban en el aniversario de independencia de dicho pais. Volteo hacia Angela en shock.

\- Swetty? Te estas poniendo verde. Creo q mejor vuelves al baño antes q...

\- Angela estamos en Sudamerica! Como rayos llegamos hasta aqui?!

\- En donde! Y como estas tan segura!

\- Las personas hablan español afuera en la calle y varios paises en sudamerica celebran fiesta de independencia en el mes de Julio. Tenemos q ir a la embajada de EEUU!

\- No entiendo nada! Como llegamos aqui!

Temperance escudriño el lugar en busca de pistas. Una habitacion con pocos muebles. Seguro un hotel de mochileros. Su cartera! Busco por todas partes pero no habia ni rastro de sus cosas o las de Angela. No tenian nada solo la ropa q llevaban puesta y nada mas.

\- Tenemos q ir a la recepcion. Ahi nos informaran como llegamos hasta aqui. Hablas español?

\- Si. No muy bien pero entiendo el idioma y algo me hago entender. Y tu?

\- Vivi en Guatemala algunos años. Espero recordar la sintaxis y la gramatica. El español es un idioma muy complicado por los tiempos verbales, adjetivos, adverbios, conjunciones...

\- Ok Sweety. Tu hablas, yo escucho e interpreto a la gente.

\- Eso tambien lo hacia con...

Recordo a Booth. En este momento ya estaria de novio con Hannah mientras ella estaba perdida en algun lugar del Pacifico Sur.

\- Lo se cariño, lo se. Ahora vamos a enfrentar el dia y ver como salimos de esto.

Bajaron a la recepcion y se encontraron con un muchacho castaño y sonriente q las saludo amablemente en ingles.

\- Buenos dias Señoritas. Durmieron bien? Desean desayunar?

\- Buenos dias joven- el español de Temperance era modulado y con un ligero dejo de su ingles materno- quisiera saber como llegamos aqui anoche.

\- Mama! Las chicas q vinieron ayer con los gringos hablan español!

Desde el hall de la casa aparecio una señora alta de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos color caramelo. Tenia una mirada amable y sonrisa maternal. Saludo a las chicas en español.

\- Señoritas soy la Sra. Gomez-Sanchez diganme q necesitan.

\- Informacion por favor- casi suplico Temperance- como llegamos hasta aqui?

\- Muy bien. Llegaron con dos caballeros. Creimos q eran parejas y nos sorprendimos cuando pidieron una habitacion simple. Dijeron q volverian hoy por ustedes pero hasta el momento no han llegado.

\- Dijeron quien eran? Pagaron con tarjeta? Bajo q nombre se registraron?

\- A ver chicas, creo q estan muy alteradas. Estan de vacaciones?

\- No. Ayer estabamos en nuestro pais y ahora... no sabemos q es lo q pasa.

\- Como se llaman?

\- Temperance Brennan y ella es mi amiga Angela Montenegro.

\- Ese es el nombre bajo el q se registraron! Angela Montenegro. Y pagaron en efectivo. Apenas las dejaron en la habitacion se fueron.

\- Como eran esos hombres? Rasgos, caracteristicas?

\- Eran gringos como tu. Uno rubio y blancon, el otro de cabello oscuro pero de ojos azules. Hablaron en ingles. Yo no entiendo mucho pero Bruno, mi hijo puede q los haya escuchado. Bruno ven hijo!

\- Dime mama.

\- Aca las señoritas quieren saber si los jovenes q las trajeron dijeron algo en ingles.

\- Pues si, creo q pensaron q no les entendia y me pidieron dos coca colas heladas. Mientras las tomaban hablaron entre ellos.

\- Que dijeron muchacho? Dinos por favor!- le pidio Angela.

\- Uno dijo q ya estaba hecho todo, que solo faltaba arruinar a suis, cam y jodins porque el maton del FBI estaba en la carcel y tenia para rato ahi. Tambien dijeron q ustedes no iban a regresar porque nadie resucita de un momento a otro y menos del otro lado del mundo y se rieron muy fuerte.

Temperance supo q se referian a Lance , Cam y Jack con los q faltaban arruinar y q el maton del FBI era Booth. Pero Booth preso? Y porque? A que se referia con q nadie resucita? Las iban a matar? Tenian q salir de ahi inmediatamente. Ellos habian dejado dicho q regresarian.

\- Muchas gracias Sra. Debemos irnos.

\- Pero ni siquiera han desayunado... pasen al comedor por favor.

\- No tenemos dinero. Estamos...- Temperance se dio cuenta de q era una trampa. En otro pais, solas, sin un centavo, sin identificacion, sin familia ni amigos. No era necesario encerrarlas ni secuestrarlas en una habitacion. Estaban varadas a su suerte en un lugar extraño y sin nada a su favor. Alguien les habia hecho esto. Alguien q queria ver al equipo destruido y habia empezado con ellas y Booth. Tomo a Angela de la mano. Debian salir de ahi y rapido.

\- Gracias pero nos vamos. No queremos encontrarnos con ellos cuando vuelvan.

La mujer asiente pero le indica unas cosas al muchacho q ella no entiende bien. El chico regresa con dos bolsas en las manos. La señora les coloca las bolsas en las manos a cada una.

\- Leche y pan. Y treinta monedas para cada una. Se q no es mucho pero sobreviviran al menos unos dias hasta q encuentren la forma de volver a casa. Y no se preocupen por los hombres q las trajeron. Les dire q se fueron antes del amanecer. Cuidense muchachas y si necesitan algo no duden en regresar aqui.

Le agradecieron a la Sra. Gomez-Sanchez y se fueron.

\- A donde vamos Sweety?

\- A la embajada estadounidense. Ya veremos como llegamos.

Y estaban muy lejos. Pero despues de casi dos horas, tres distritos, dos viajes en bus y pidiendo muchas, pero muchas indicaciones llegaron por fin a la embajada de su pais solo para ver un letrerl en la entrada q decia:

CERRADO POR FIESTAS PATRIAS. VOLVEREMOS A ATENDER DESDE EL 03 DE AGOSTO.

Cinco dias! Que iban a hacer cinco dias sin nada ni nadie en un pais extraño!

\- Llama a alguien! A Booth, a Cam, a Hodgings... oh pobre Jack pensara q me he olvidado completamente de el. Aunque sea llama al niño Sweets pero q alguien sepa donde estamos!

Y llamaron a los numeros q recordaban con las pocas monedas q les quedaban. Ninguno contesto. Ninguno podia hacerlo porque ese dia y a esa hora estaban participando de sus funerales en el Cementerio de Washington DC. Ellas no podian saberlo pero en ese mismo instante sus amigos lloraban su perdida y tanto Booth como Hodgings hacian multiples esfuerzos por mantener la compostura durante el servicio funebre. Jack y Seeley habian acordado un servicio doble para ellas y aunque el sacerdote le cedio la palabra a Jack este no pudo hablar por encontrarse visiblemente afectado luego de esto paso a la siguiente victima.

\- En vista de q el Sr. Jack Hodgings como pareja sentimental de la Srta. Angela Montenegro no puede hablar en estos momentos le pedire al esposo de la Dra. Temperance Brennan q pase al frente a darnos algunas palabras en nombre de su amada esposa.

Un murmullo cada vez mas fuerte recorria toda la comitiva funebre. Esposo? De Temperance? Que guardadito se lo tenia... Y quien sera?

"OH DIOS MIO VOY A MATAR A MAX POR ESTO! LE DIJE QUE NO ME PRESENTARA ASI!"

El agente especial Seeley Booth paso al frente con lentes negros y vestido de luto cerrado. A Russ Brennan casi le da un ataque. Cam estaba atonita con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitas. Jack casi se cae de la silla de ruedas. Jared lo miraba con desaprobacion y movia la cabeza de lado a lado. Sully... pobre Sully no pudo mas y en medio de tanta conmocion el pobre hombre se desmayo de la impresion.

Seeley guardo silencio hasta q todo volvio a la normalidad. Miro el ataud de la mijer q tanto habia amado y gracias a Dios q estaba con los lentes negros porque un chorro de lagrimas broto de sus ojos con fuerza pero fue inmediatamente limpiado por la mano derecha de agente. Tomo aire y empezo el discurso mas infame de su vida. El discurso de despedida a Temperance Brennan.

\- Para nadie aqui presente es una sorpresa saber q yo amaba a Temperance. La ame desde el primer momento a la vi en la universidad de Columbia cuando fui a consultarle acerca de un caso q termino convirtiendose en nuestro primer caso juntos. Aprendi a conocerla, a saber sus gustos... a ella le encantaba la comida Thai, la musica rock, la piscina, la playa, la quietud para escribir sus novelas, el arte, trabajar de encubierto en un caso del fbi. Amaba la antropologia porque le permitia. darles descanso y paz a las personas q eran victimas en nuestros casos de homicidio. Era perfecta. Era la mujer de mi vida. Tenia un corazon de oro y se q le hubiera encantado ser madre- tuvo a tomar aire para no romper a llorar y seguir hablando- a pesar q no fui el mejor esposo para ella, ella si fue lo mejor q pude tener en la vida. Te amo Temperance y siempre lo hare.

Bajo del podio apenas conteniendo las lagrimas y se coloco al lado de Max. Este le puso una mano en el hombro. Estaban bajando los ataudes cuando se escucho una voz de niño.

\- NO! ESPEREN! YO QUIERO DESPEDIRME!

Parker aparecio corriendo entre la gente y llego al lado del ataud de Temperance. Tenia lagrimas corriendo por el rostro y una rosa blanca en la mano. La dejo encima del ataud con delicadeza y acaricio la superficie de madera.

\- Dra. Bones... la voy a extrañar mucho. La quiero mucho. Cuando crezca voy a ser agente del FBI como mi papa y voy a atrapar al que le hizo esto. Lo prometo.

\- Ese chico tiene mas agallas q el padre. Siquiera el prometio dar con el asesino.

\- Callate Russ! Tu no sabes lo q Seeley va a hacer y mejor ni te metas!

\- Oh por favor pueden callarse Russ y Jared! Siquiera un poco de respeto para su hermana y cuñada!- dijo Cam visiblemente molesta.

Seeley se acerco a su hijo que lloraba al pie del ataud y lo abrazo para llevarselo de ahi. Parker lo dejo abrazarlo pero cuando estuvo a distancia de la comitiva se solto bruscamente. Seeley se sorprendio por la reaccion del niño. Tenia diez años pero la mirada en su rostro era de un muchacho mucho mayor.

\- Y cuando me ibas a decir q Bones estaba muerta?!

\- Parker. Todo paso muy rapido. Yo estuve preso, recuerdas? Apenas sali ayer y tuve q venir de inmediato.

\- Si Max no le avisa a mi mama yo ni me enteraba. Yo soy tu hijo! Y queria a Bones! La queria! Yo queria q se casara contigo! Que fueramos una familia! Tu no la protegiste! No la cuidaste! Ahora esta muerta! Muerta!


	7. Chapter 7

Estaba tendido en su cama boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y el alma destrozada. Los brazos extendidos a lo ancho de la cama, una de sus piernas libre y extendida sobre la sabana mientras q la otra ni la sentia. El armazon de titanio q tenia en la pierna derecha junto con los clavos en forma de exoesqueleto, le permitia mas movilidad y menos fastidio q una ferula convencional. Imagino q ella venia a regañarlo.

"Ya tomaste las pastillas Hodgins? Como piensas recuperarte si no te cuidas?"

\- No quiero recuperarme. No quiero seguir asi. No quiero una vida sin ti...

Seeley estaba empacando su ropa junto con la laptop, el pasaporte, su documento de identificacion, dinero en efectivo y tarjetas pero sobre todo empacaba las armas. Cogio un fusil de mira telescopica y otro retrocarga de cañon recortado. Los desarmo, engraso y calibro las partes. Volvio a armarlos. Cogio el mira telescopica y atisbo por la mirilla. Perfecto. Podia darle a una mosca en el ojo a cien metros. Saco una caja del armario y una foto cayo a sus pies. Era una foto de Tony y Roxy en las Vegas. La levanto sin despegar los ojos de ella. De Temperance. De su esposa...

Jack recordo cuando Angela acepto su propuesta de matrimonio. Cuando hacian los preparativos. Sonrio al recordar los horrorosos vestidos de las damas de honor. La iglesia. El bufett. La fuga de novela. Los remordimientos. Las peleas. Las discusiones en las q no ganaba ninguno y solo se alejaban mas. La crisis. Los llantos y recriminaciones. Los silencios y finalmente la separacion. Movio la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos. Como iba a saber q no la volveria a ver jamas?

Seeley se derrumbo al lado de la cama con la foto entre las manos. Estaba sentado en el santo suelo. Era tan bella. Tan hermosa. Tan perfecta. Era suya. Era su esposa y el no lo sabia. La habia amado en silencio, añorado, tratado de sacar de su corazon. Intento ser feliz con Hannah. La dejo para q viviera como ella quisiera. Quiso salir adelante. Seguir siendo su amigo. Quiso dejar de amarla con locura y resignacion pero nunca pudo. La rechazo de la manera mas inhumana porque penso q debia ser caballero con Hannah y real con ella pero la amaba.

Jack entendio muy tarde lo q Angela habia intentado decirle desde el comienzo. A ella no le importaba su fortuna, ni las casas, ni los lujos q el pudiera ofrecerle. No le interesaba su posicion social como unico heredero de una de las mas antiguas familias aristocraticas de EEUU. Le valia madre sus innumerables doctorados, especializaciones, certificaciones y diplomados. Incluso le parecian adorables sus manias conspiratorias, sus paranoicas ideas acerca de un mundo dominado por unas pocas familias influyentes, las conspiraciones gubernamentales, su obsesion con los masones y los iluminatti. Todo, todo, todo se lo consentia, se lo pasaba, hasta se lo disculpaba. Menos una traicion y fue eso lo q hizo Jack. Traicionarla en lo q mas le dolia. Su confianza. Angela descubrio q Jack no confiaba en ella y de ahi en mas la relacion se resquebrajo como un castillo de arena.

Seeley sintio q tocaban el timbre. Penso q quiza seria Max recordandole su promesa pero el no necesitaba recordatorios. Sabia muy bien lo q iba a hacer. Incluso tenia su propio equipo tecnico: Max, Hodgings y Perotta. Salio a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se encontro con una furiosa Rebecca que no lo dejo ni decir una palabra para plantarle un puñetazo impresionante que lo mando a volar hasta el sillon.

\- ERES UN COMPLETO ESTUPIDO! ME IMPORTA UN COMINO SI TE CASASTE CON LA POBRE TEMPERANCE. DIOS SABE LO QUE HUBIERA PASADO LA INFORTUNADA MUJER DE HABER CONVIVIDO CONTIGO! PERO QUE LE MINTIERAS A PARKER! QUE LE OCULTARAS TU MATRIMONIO SABIENDO QUE EL ADORABA A TEMPE! QUE NO LE DIJERAS QUE HABIA MUERTO! OH SEELEY DALE GRACIAS A DIOS QUE ME ESTOY CONTENIENDO PORQUE DE LO CONTRARIO LE IRIAS A VER LA CARA A TU ESPOSA!

Y tal como llego se fue dejando a Seeley con medio cerebro funcionando y la otra mitad todavia conmocionada por el zurdazo maestro q le descoloco la venganza y lo dejo en un estado de semi inconsiencia. Mientras Rebecca bajaba como una tromba por las escaleras, Sweets, Cam y Sully subian por el ascensor hacia el departamento del maltrecho Booth en busca de una explicacion y con una nueva pista entre manos.

...

Jack se habia quedado dormido. La medicacion junto con la melancolia hicieron la combinacion perfecta para agotar el cuerpo y la mente del entomologo y dormia como un bendito desde hacia mas de tres horas. Su celular timbro con fuerza y el lo cogio por inercia.

\- Hodgings.

\- Dr. Hodgings! Lo siento, crei q estaba llamando a Wendell.

\- Si a veces pasa- dijo Jack bostezando y tallandose la cara con la mano izquierda- que deseas Clark?

\- No, no se preocupe Dr. Hodgings. Ya vere como encuentro a Wendell.

\- Pero para q lo necesitas? Que pasa?

\- Daisy encontro una pequeña particula en los cuerpos de... bueno especificamente en el cuerpo de la Dra. Brennan. Es algo extraño. Parece roca o granito pero el bar latino no tiene ninguno de esos elementos. A pesar de dar sepultura a los restos necesitamos saber q les ocurrio. Debemos encontrar al asesino. Quiero tenerlo frente a mi y poner en practica todos mis años de yudo y defensa personal...

Jack se desperto completamente y abrio los ojos. Clark estaba totalmente furioso. A pesar de que el tono de su voz era profesional, la intensidad de sus palabras y su entonacion denotaba ira. No se habia dado cuenta cuan profundamente habia afectado la muerte de Angela y de Brennan a los demas miembros del equipo por estar perdido en su dolor. Mientras el seguia autocompadeciendose habian otros q seguian buscando y luchando para q ese crimen no quedara impune. Bajo el exoesqueleto del armazon colgado del techo y de un salto ya estaba en la silla de ruedas. El iba a encontrar a ese maldito. Se lo debia a Angie. Se lo debia a Tempe.

\- Dr. Hodgings? Sigue ahi?

\- Deja la particula en mi laboratorio. Estoy alla en 10 minutos. Dile a todos los internos q vayan al Jeffersonian. A todos. Vamos a encontrar un asesino.

...

\- Y asi sin mas vino y te apago la luz de un puñetazo?

\- Lo he dicho tres veces Sweets. Rebecca me noqueo gritandome enloquecida por lo q le hice a Parker. Luego ustedes me recogieron y me reanimaron para contarles la historia de como termine casado con Bones.

\- Y seguimos esperando- dijo Sully con los brazos cruzados mirandolo a los ojos.

Cam habia envuelto hielo en una toalla y se la habia puesto en la quijada q estaba sensible y adolorida por el golpazo de su exmujer. Miro a Sully con indiferencia y se dirigio a Cam y Sweets.

\- Saben que me indigna que metan las narices en mi vida privada.

\- Bueno si no quieres q te pregunten NO TE PRESENTES COMO EL VIUDO ENTONCES!

\- Yo no fui Camille. Ese fue Max.

\- Tu suegro. Te tiene en alta estima para hacer eso a pesar q sabia de tu relacion con Hannah.

\- Pero Seeley estas loco de remate! Te pasaste años cultivando la confianza, la amistad, la seguridad de Brennan hacia ti y cuando ya es tu esposa, la cambias por una periodista rubia?

\- Deberia golpearte ahora mismo...

\- A ver pues. Si eres tan hombre como dices, porque Temperance se caso conmigo y ni se acordo de ti.

Sully se le fue encima a Booth que ya lo esperaba midiendo su distancia. Le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y un yap en la mandibula dejandolo cuan largo era en el piso. Cam lo cogio de las solapas antes q lo rematara en el piso.

\- Basta Seeley maldita sea! Vas a matar a todo el mundo porque ella ya no esta contigo? Tu la dejaste ir y ahora te desquitas con el pobre Sully!

\- Booth sera mejor q te calmes. Recuerda q todavia estas en sesion de terapia conmigo por balear a Hodgings. Conserva tu placa y tu trabajo por favor.

\- TU! TU ME VIENES A AMENAZAR MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO! TE HE AYUDADO CASI COMO UN HIJO Y ME PAGAS ASI! ERES UN INGRATO! LARGUENSE TODOS DE MI CASA!

\- Calmate Seeley! Tenemos una pista! Cuando estabamos en el funeral nos llamaron de un numero extraño. Quiza tambien te llamaron a ti. Has visto tu celular?

Booth saco su movil de la casaca. Tenia una llamada perdida. Efectivamente era un numero extraño 00511980466296. No era un numero registrado en EEUU.

\- Le diste la informacion a Ange... digo a... a quien se le informa ahora?

\- Por el momento a Daisy q tambien entiende de redes y telecomunicaciones. Nos dijo q es un numero de Sudamerica. Llamo a Sweets, a Jack, a Daisy, a Sully, a Wendell, a ti y a mi.

\- Sudamerica? Y quien nos llamaria de ahi?

...

Temperance y Angela estaban satisfechas y tranquilas. Habian regresado al hotel de mochileros de la Sra. Gomez-Sanchez a pesar de la amenaza latente de que regresaran por ellas. Despues de escuchar su historia en el español pasable de Brennan, la buena mujer les dijo q los hombres no habian regresado y que ellas podian quedarse todo lo q desearan. Les habilito una habitacion en su casa, un chaletcito a la orilla de la playa de piedras q Temperance vio por primera vez en la mañana y que se encontraba a la vuelta del hotel. Era mas dificil q los hombres las encontraran ahi pero estaba demasiado cerca, sin embargo todo lo q tenian era la bondad de Giovanna Gomez-Sanchez asi q agradecian su buen corazon y le prometieron pagarle hasta el ultimo centavo apenas pudieran comunicarse con sus familiares.

\- Quedense aqui muchachas. Voy a ver como esta Bruno en el mochilero y regreso.

\- Muchas gracias. Very Good. Es usted un angel- dijo Angela en spanglish.

\- Descansen. Ya regreso.

Giovanna salio hacia el hotel. Le apenaban esas chicas. Pensaba q habian sido secuestradas de su pais por traficantes de blancas para el comercio sexual y no estaba dispuesta q caigan en las garras de esos malditos. Decidio llamar a su hijo mayor q era Oficial de Policia. Renzo sabra q hacer con las pobrecitas - penso- con tal que Roman no se entere q tengo dos muchachitas bellas en la casa todo andara bien.

\- Que rico cocina la señora! Si hubiera podido me comia dos platos. Como se llama esta comida?

\- Arroz con pollo. Y esa crema amarilla estaba muy buena. Le pedire la receta para hacerla en casa. Seguro q a Booth le...

Bajo la mirada y suspiro. Ya no tenia sentido pensar en el. Solo debia tener en mente escapar de ahi con Angela y volver a EEUU. Pero a que? Ya no tenia nada alli q la atraiga. Su padre y su hermano tenian vidas propias. Angela tenia a Hodgings. Y ella? Que tenia? Un matrimonio secreto q pronto se conventiria en divorcio a gritos cuando Booth y Hannah fijaran la fecha de la boda. Porque no podia quedarse en Sudamerica? Despues de hacerse cargo de quienes las secuestraron por supuesto.

Giovanna Gomez- Sanchez entro en su hotel y vio a un hombre alto de grandes ojos marrones y cabello oscuro acercarse a ella con una amplia sonrisa para abrazarla.

\- Mama! Vevia a sorprenderte. He llegado tarde para el almuerzo?- dijo mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos

\- Para nada hijito. Tenemos visita en casa. Ven para q las conozcas. Brunito! Deja a los muchachos q atiendan y vamos a comer con tu hermano!

\- Y con las señoritas gringuitas.

\- Gringuitas? Mama. Otra vez metiste extranjeras en la casa? Te dihe q no hagas entrar a nadie hasta q las pase por la base de datos de la DININCRI.

\- Estas chicas son diferentes Renzito. Las secuestraron de EEUU. La embajada esta cerrada hasta el lunes. Estaban solitas y en la calle. Iba a dejarlas asi?

\- Seguro ya les dijiste q soy policia...

\- No. Espero q te presentes solo con Angela y Temperance.

\- Y Renan ya lo sabe?

\- No y asi es mejor.

\- Bueno. Vamos a conocer a las señoritas y a probar tu arroz con pollo q vengo soñando desde la escuela de oficiales con este almuerzo en mi casa.

...

\- Sweety vamos deja de llorar. Ya no llores mas por el. No se lo merece.

\- Angela... tu no sabes.

\- Pero claro q yo se! Son cuatro años q lo se!

\- Angela... yo... estoy casada con Seeley...

\- WHAAAAAATTTTTT?

\- No grites q le vas a romper los vidrios a la casa...

\- Explicame q dijiste porque me parecio oir q eres la esposa de Seeley Booth!

\- Lo soy... Solo q el no lo sabe. Mas bien no lo recuerda... Angela el se va a casar con Hannah y cuando trate de hacerlo no podra porque esta casado conmigo y al darse cuenta va a odiarme... Eso me va a matar por dentro.

\- Y como es posible q el no sepa? Lo drogaste o que? Sweety esto es increible! Llevo cuatro años tratando de que ustedes siquiera se besen y resulta q ya eres la Sra. Booth! Necesito respirar.

Angela saco la cabeza por la ventana del segundo piso del chalet y vio a la Sra. Gomez-Sanchez con Bruno y la copia sudamericana de Seeley Booth llegando a la casa. Volvio a mirar a Temperance q se limpiaba las lagrimas sentada en la cama y se sento a su lado sonriendo.

\- No te preocupes Sweety. La solucion a tus problemas esta mas cerca de lo q crees. Es mas, creo q esta entrando por la puerta para almorzar.


	8. Chapter 8

**LOS DIAS DE ACTUALIZACION DE MUERTE EN VIDA SERAN LOS VIERNES. COMO SIEMPRE SE ESPERAN REVIEWS CON CARACTER DE URGENCIA =)**

* * *

Renzo Gomez-Sanchez no levantaba la vista del plato mientras comia. Una de las chicas habia tropezado con el en la escalera del segundo piso q daba al comedor y el tuvo que sostenerla en brazos para no irse los dos de bruces al santo suelo. Se quedo a menos de cinco centimetros de su rostro y de sus ojos turquesa mientras ella tambien lo miraba sorprendida y de frente a sus ojos castaños. Se habrian quedado asi indefinidamente si Angela no bajaba detras de Temperance y les dio un HEYYYYYYYYY! capaz de atravezar todas las paredes de la cuadra. Renzo la solto avergonzado y ella lo siguio mirando a los ojos con la misma mirada de asombro hasta q Angela la tomo de un brazo y la hizo entrar al comedor.

\- Ya cierra la boca Sweety. Te vas a comer una mosca sin querer.

\- Pe...pe... pero no te das cuenta el parecido?

\- Fui yo la q te aviso del clon de Booth, recuerdas? No pense q te lanzarias a sus brazos sin una primera cita siquiera- dijo sonriendo picaramente.

Bruno Gomez- Sanchez se aguantaba la risa mientras comia. Entendia a la perfeccion la platica entre las chicas. Su excelente nivel de ingles se debia a que atendia el hotel mochilero desde q podia alcanzar el mostrador y los multiples ocupantes le enseñaban las palabras, oraciones, conjunciones y sintaxis americanas sin que el lo pidiera ya q el muchachito castaño y sonriente del mostrador tenia un don de gente inigualable e innato. Angela lo miro detenidamente un momento y luego entendio.

\- Sabes que me acabo de dar cuenta?- le dijo Angela.

\- No Angela, no puedo leer mentes- dijo todavia un poco conmocionada por la cercania de aquel hombre tan parecido al hombre que amaba tanto.

\- El niño Swetty. A quien se parece?

\- A su madre pero con el cabello mas claro. Aunque tambien tiene rasgos del hermano.

\- A Parker, Sweety. Se parece a Parker unos años mas grande y sin tantos rulos. Parece q el destino te quiere dar una segunda oportunidad aqui en Sudamerica.

\- A Parker?- dijo mirando al muchachito que comia despreocupadamente frente a ellas. Pensar q nunca volveria a verlo. No tenia argumentos para hacerlo ya q el unico nexo posible era Booth y ese lazo estaba extinguiendose por no decir q ya estaba definitivamente roto. Ella queria mucho al niño, le habia enseñado a conectarse con su lado tierno y maternal desde q lo conocio a los tres años de edad. Lo habia cargado, hecho dormir, enseñado las cosas de la vida de una manera directa y simple, bañado, puesto la pijama mientras el la miraba con aquellos ojos identicos a los de su padre y la sonrisa de niño bueno. El pensar que no podria tenerlo cerca otra vez le hizo llenar los ojos de lagrimas mirando a Bruno Gomez-Sanchez. Si se parecia pero ningun niño seria igual para ella. A el lo quise como si fuera mi hijo biologico- dijo tratando de reprimir las lagrimas- me duele mucho saber q no podre abrazarlo mas, ni leerle un cuento, ni comprarle malteadas y sentarnos a conversar en el Royal. He compartido tanto con Parker Booth que pense algun dia ser... ya no tiene caso. El hara todo eso con Hannah y me olvidara... como su padre.

Angela vio que dos lagrimas caian por el rostro de su amiga y se lamento de haber hecho la comparacion. Ella sabia que la antropologa adoraba al hijo de Booth y viceversa. Salvando los genes, Temperance y Parker actuaban tan parecido a una madre con su hijo pequeño que en innumerables ocasiones habian pasado como tal y en algunas con situaciones algo engorrosas para Seeley Booth desde q tenia a la rubia debilidad a su lado. Parker pteferia mil veces a la antropologa sobre la novia de su padre y eso era demasiado notorio hasta para la madre biologica del niño, Rebecca Slater.

\- Te largas? Eres un cobarde...

\- Rebecca me voy tras la pista del asesino de mi esposa. No tengo porque darte mas explicaciones. Quiero hablar con Parker!

\- El no quiere verte. Te culpa de la muerte de Temperance.

\- Yo se que tengo la culpa! Yo se que si no hubiera estado embobado con Hannah me habria dado cuenta q alguien la seguia para matarla! Yo soy el culpable, lo se...

Seeley se sento en el brazo del sillon de la sala de Rebecca con los puños presionados encima de sus rodillas y la cabeza gacha. Ya no le quedaba nada mas q Parker y no queria perderlo a el tambien.

Rebecca se compadecio al verlo tan abatido. Despues de todo ella tambien apreciaba a Temperance por todo lo que habia hecho por Parker y lamentaba su muerte pero no lo admitiria frente al padre de su hijo jamas. Se acerco a el y le dijo secamente.

\- Voy a tratar de que baje a hablar contigo. No te prometo nada.

\- Gracias Rebecca...

\- Lo hago por el... y por la memoria de la pobre Temperance. Esperame, esto puede tardar un rato.

Rebecca subio las escaleras hasta la puerta de la habitacion de su hijo. Estaba abierta y entro.

Parker sostenia un album de fotos las cuales casi todas eran de el y la antropologa. Miraba la primera foto que se tomo con ella. Estaban el el Jeffersonian y su padre lo llevo por primera vez al no tener donde dejarlo. Tenia tres años cuando entro corriendo a la oficina de Temperance y la vio sentada en su escritorio mirando la computadora. El se acerco sonriendo y ella se sorprendio al verlo a su lado.

\- Quen eres tu?- le dijo la sorprendida antropologa mirandolo con los ojos abiertos como platos-los niños no pueden entrar aqui solo al museo.

\- Soi Parke. Eres mui bonita.

La antropologa sonrio al pequeño por su comentario. Y el aprovecho para subirse a su regazo y abrazarla. Ella se sorprendio mas pero al sentir la cercania del pequeño termino por abrazarlo tambien mientras le acariciaba los rizos rubios. El no sabia q era la primera persona a la q Temperance le permitia ese tipo de contacto en decadas desde el abandono de sus padres. El levanto la carita y le dio una sonrisa de infante pero ella reconocio al instante ese gesto.

\- Eres el hijo del agente Booth, no es cierto?

\- Ti. Mi papa atrapa a los malos- dijo bostezando- y dice q una señoda muy bonita lo ayuda. Que tiene ojos color... color... ahhhh...

\- Azules?

\- Tiiiii! Azules.

Ella se rio moviendo la cabeza pero sin soltar al pequeño. El empezaba a adormilarse estando tan comodo y calentito junto a ella. Empezo a cerrar sus ojitos marrones y a recargarse contra Temperance.

\- Hey... bebe... no te duermas... tu padre debe estar buscandote desesperadamente.

\- Tego tueño. Dile q toy contigo.

Y se durmio abrazado a ella que no sabia q hacer para levantarse sin despertarlo. Lo recargo en su hombro y lo abrazo mientras con la otra mano marcaba el numero de Booth.

\- Bones! Disculpa que te corte pero mi hijo...

\- Esta dormido en mi oficina. Ven por el que pesa bastante para sus aproximadamente 30 meses de vida.

\- Lo estas cargando?- pregunto Booth incredulo.

\- Apresurate Booth!- dijo Temperance temerosa de que el niño se le cayera al piso por no saber sostenerlo correctamente.

\- Si, si, si... ya estoy en la puerta.

Fue ahi cuando el agente aprovecho para tomar esa foto. Ella con un gesto de sorpresa en el rostro y el dormido en su hombro. Era una foto muy graciosa y siempre q la miraban se reian añadiendo comentarios o cambiando las cosas a su antojo. Parker decia q fue idea de Booth perderlo en el Jeffersonian y justamente en la puerta de la antropologa. Seeley se defendia diciendo q Cam le estaba enseñando una pruebas con Hodgings y cuando dio la vuelta el niño se habia hecho humo. Temperance indicaba q mas q estrategia habia sido un afortunado incidente conocer al niño que le cambio la vida y le volvio a colocar el corazon en su lugar, metaforicamente hablando.

\- Ella me queria, mama. Muy aparte que se enamorara de mi padre, ella me queria. Yo lo sentia asi. Hannah solo me soportaba y aun asi a quien le pidio matrimonio mi padre fue a ella y no a Tempe.

\- Parker... tu padre es un buen hombre y tu lo sabes, pero todos cometemos errores...

\- El la dejo morir, mama...

\- No la dejo morir. El no lo sabia. Nadie podia saberlo. Las cosas malas siempre pasan Park, a mi tambien me da pena la muerte de Temperance pero tu padre no la mato, ni la dejo morir. El... Max me conto q tu padre estuvo tan mal despues de enterarse q casi se suicida.

\- QUUUUUEEEEE! NO! MI PAPA NO SE PUEDE MORIR!

\- Calmate Parker... a tu padre le dolio tanto saber q Temperance ya no estaba viva q perdio la razon por un momento. Estoy segura q la amaba tanto como se culpa por su muerte ahora y el q tu alimentes esa idea no lo ayuda para nada. Tu padre esta pasando por uno de los momentos mas dificiles de su vida y no quiere perderte a ti tambien.

\- Quiero verlo! Quiero disculparme!

\- Esta abajo en la sala.

Parker bajo corriendo por la escalera y apenas vio a su padre se echo a su cuello llorando.

\- PAPA! NO ME DEJES TU TAMBIEN! NO TE VAYAS!

\- Parker... lo siento... no pude cuidarla...

\- No! No! Yo lo siento! Yo te eche la culpa! Perdoname papa!

Son iguales- penso Rebecca mirandolos desde la escalera- tienen el mismo corazon. Temperance era perfecta para Seeley y muy buena amiga de mi hijo. De verdad si me apena su muerte.

\- Parker escuchame: Hay una pista del asesino pero para encontrarlo debo viajar a Sudamerica. Voy a estar ahi por un tiempo pero te prometo q te llamare por el skype todos los dias. De acuerdo?

\- No me gusta q te vayas tanto tiempo pero se que lo tienes q hacer... y papa, por favor, no te hagas el heroe, si?

Seeley miro a su hijo a los ojos. Esas mismas palabras. Ella se las habia dicho en el aeropuerto antes de que el se fuera a Afganistan.

\- Te prometo que regresare. Regresare por ti y seremos una familia.

...

\- La particula encontrada en el cuerpo dela Dra Brennan es de piedra. Una piedra recubierta por altas concentraciones de sal marina- dijo Arastoo mirando la pantalla de la computadora.

\- Una playa- dijo Wendell- pero que playa? Hay demasiadas en Norteamerica.

\- No es de aqui. Hay evidencia de microorganismos correspondientes a la corriente de Humbolt- dijo Finn

\- Humbolt? Eso es en Sudamerica!- grito Daisy

\- Cruel destino y fatalidad... es una evidencia de donde se encontraba el asesino antes de cometer el crimen- dijo Fisher melancolico.

\- Hechos y no conjeturas Fisher- dijo Hodgings- dejale las teorias al FBI.

\- Hablando de eso. Como es q el agente Booth era el esposo de la Dra. Brennan?- pregunto Daisy.

\- Trabajo y menos parloteo Srta. Wick- dijo Clark- estamos buscando un asesino.

\- Girando la conversacion unos grados- dijo Arastoo- sin el agente Booth, quien sera el enlace con el FBI?

\- Yo.

Timotty Sullivan subio a la plataforma con el pase de Booth. Los internos y Hodgings se pusieron frente a el sin dejar que llegue a las pruebas.

\- Que pasa con ustedes? Ya me conocen!

\- No puede subir a la plataforma agente Sullivan. No esta autorizado- dijo Finn

\- Tengo un pase- dijo mostrandoselo en las caras.

\- Es del agente Booth. Cuando usted tenga el suyo subira. De lo contrario no- le enfrento Arrastoo.

\- Es una estupidez! Dejenme pasar!

\- No pasaras Sully. Haz el favor de retirarte antes de q llame a seguridad por suplantacion de identidad- le dijo Hodgings avanzando la silla de ruedas entre los internos hasta quedar frente a el- ese pase le pertenece a Seeley Booth y solo el puede usarlo para subir la plataforma. Quedo claro?

...

Giovanna Gomez-Sanchez noto muy melancolica a su invitada y queria conversar con ella pero penso q no seria prudente abordarla de frente sino mas bien darle su espacio y estar cerca de ella por si deseaba conversar. La busco en su habitacion y en el resto de la casa pero no logro ubicarla ni a Angela.

\- Bruno, donde estan Angela y Temperance?

\- Angela me pidio lapices, colores y papel para dibujar. Esta en la terraza pintando la playa y dibuja precioso, mama. Debe ser una artista.

\- Y Temperance?

\- Bajo a la playa. Dijo que queria estar sola un rato. Habia llorado mama. Creo que por la conversacion que tuvo con Angela mientras Renzo almorzaba.

\- Porque crees eso?

\- Porque hablaban de que yo me parecia mucho a un niño. Y cuando Angela menciono al niño ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos. Creo que es su hijo.

\- No saques conjeturas apresuradas de conversaciones ajenas Bruno. Eso se llama chisme y no es bueno.

\- Lo siento mama. Pero escuche algo mas, que es un clon?

\- Un clon es una replica exacta de algo o alguien, porque lo preguntas?

\- Porque Temperance decia q Renzo era muy parecido a un hombre que ella conocia y Angela le dijo q era su clon y q tenia una segunda oportunidad aqui en sudamerica pero no entiendo a que se refiere.

\- Pero yo si. No te preocupes Bruno. Temperance esta intentando dejar atras una vida antigua y empezar algo nuevo. Esperemos q lo logre y que Renzo pueda ayudarla... a atrapar a los hombres q quieren hacerles daño a ella y a Angela.

Giovanna Gomez-Sanchez creyo entender el panorama. Una separacion, quiza un divorcio, un hijo y mucho dolor. Ella ya lo habia pasado con Renan, el padre de los chicos q venia esporadicamente a molestarlos. Cuando Renzo era niño le prometia crecer para detener los insultos y humillaciones del padre y cuando llego a ser hombre ingreso a la policia logrando una orden de restriccion permanente contra su padre que de todos modos iba de vez en cuando por Bruno, su hijo menor. Se conmovio al pensar q Temperance tenia q pasar por todo eso siendo tan joven. Salio al porche y la vio en la playa.

Estaba sentada en las rocas. Con unos jeans cortos, una blusa floreada marga corta de seda y descalza. Su cabello castaño rojizo ondeaba al viento y sus ojos estaban fijos en el horizonte como queriendo llegar al otro lado del mar.

\- Señorita? Su nombre es Temperance, correcto?

Un ingles modulado y una voz masculina sacaron a Brennan de su contemplacion. Miro al recien llegado y volteo inmediatamente. No queria ponerse a llorar en la cara de alguien desconocido por mas q su rostro fuera identico al unico hombre q la conocia tan bien.

\- Si. Es mi nombre. Que desea?- dijo fijando su mirada en el mar.

\- Queria disculparme por lo que paso en la escalera. Yo no debi abrazarla asi.

\- Estabamos a punto de caernos. Era lo mas logico y apropiado en el momento. Deberia disculparse por seguirme abrazando una vez q paso el peligro de irnos al suelo.

\- Si claro yo... me disculpo por eso... solo que...

\- Que?- le dijo secamente sin mirarlo.

\- Su mirada... era como si me conociera de mucho antes...

\- Es la primera vez q lo veo Señor...

\- Renzo. Renzo Gomez-Sanchez. Soy hijo de la Sra. Giovanna y hermano de Bruno. Soy oficial de policia. Mi madre me dijo la forma en la que llegaron al hotel y creame que pondre todo de mi parte para ayudarlas a volver a su pais...- el celular de Renzo sono en ese momento- disculpeme tengo que contestar- Alo?... Donde?... Voy para alla enseguida... lo siento Srta. Temperance pero debo investigar dos desapariciones en la capital. Si desea por la noche podemos seguir conversando.

\- Desapariciones?

\- Si. Dos universitarias fueron secuestradas el fin de semana y no las ubican por ningun lado. Soy detective y mi funcion es investigar los crimenes antes q se vuelvan homicidios o al menos eso preferiria. Regresare en la noche y si desea conversar hagamelo saber. Adios.

Renzo se retiro de la playa dejando a Temperance algo mas tranquila. Si se alojaban en casa de un policia estarian mas seguras y el las ayudaria a regresar a EEUU. No podia evitar compararlo con Seeley. A pesar q tenian trabajos parecidos, el no era arrogante como su compañero ni tampoco un conquistador empedernido. Si, podria conversar con el en la noche. Que daño haria? No tenia a quien rendir cuentas.

En la casa Gomez-Sanchez tres personas habian sido testigos de la conversacion entre Renzo y Temperance y dos de ellas deseaban con toda el alma que fuera el comienzo de algo mas grande.


	9. Chapter 9

Booth estaba en el aeropuerto con su maleta de mano y la maleta de viaje inmensa pensando como rayos iba a pasar tantas armas por el detector. En el apuro no habia pensado en eso. Sintio vibrar el movil y contesto sin ver.

\- Booth.

\- Sal de la fila inmediatamente o van a detenerte por presunto terrorista! Como se te ocurre llevar tremendo arsenal en un vuelo comercial?! Aparte de viudo ahora eres suicida?!

La voz de su suegro trono en el telefono dejandolo casi sordo. Tenia toda la razon.

\- No grites Max. No estoy sordo.

\- Pero la viudez te ha dejado medio idiota! O fue el golpe de Becs?

\- Tu le avisaste a Rebecca de la muerte de Temperance!

\- Alguien tenia q pensar en el niño. Cuando vi q no querias ir al funeral supe q no se lo dirias a Parker y el tenia todo el derecho de saberlo. Temperance hablaba de adoptarlo cuando se entero q estaban casados. Ella adoraba a tu hijo. Ni siquiera tu lo tienes tan presente como ella lo tenia. Sabias q ella lo nivelaba para q pueda salir en el tercio superior en la escuela? Que iba a sus juegos de Hockey? Que habia reservado una beca en Bercley para el? Que tenia un fideicomiso a su nombre y cuando cumpla los 18 años tiene reservado un fondo de un cuarto de millon de dolares para el? Mi hija te amaba y adoraba al niño...- su voz se quebro por un momento- tu eres el cabron mas grande q pudo conocer Tempe pero se q a pesar de todo vas a matar a esa basura y por eso te apoyo. Despues q lo mates la fortuna de Temperance pasara a tus manos y podras casarte con la periodista sin problemas.

\- Yo no quiero nada, Max... quedense con el dinero.

\- No hables estupideces Booth. Todos necesitan dinero. Tempe nos dejo una parte a mi y a Russ pero a ti te dejo el cincuenta por ciento de su fortuna mas su departamento, la casa de playa en Long Beach para Parker y una casa en Los Hampthons. Eres millonario Seeley Booth pero para cobrar primero matalo!

\- NO QUIERO EL MALDITO DINERO, ENTIENDES MAX! LO DE PARKER DEJALO! LO MIO HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS CON EL!

\- No funciona asi yernito- le dijo con sorna- al regresar cobraras la herencia y la regalas, la donas, la tiras al viento desde la estatua de la libertad si te place pero TU lo haces. Es el dinero que te dejo tu esposa y tu veras q haces con el. Sal del aeropuerto comercial y ve al privado. Di que eres Seeley Booth e inmediatamente te haran pasar a un jet privado q te llevara a Sudamerica, llegaras a la capital de ... ahi te esperara un chofer q te llevara al Marriot Hotel de Miraflores. Luego q descanses tu conciencia, al dia siguiente el mismo chofer te llevara al Balneario de La Punta del Pacifico. Ahi empezaras la busqueda. Hodgings ya te envio los resultados de no se que cosa. Solo se q en el balneario empieza la punta de la madeja. No seas imbecil y te dejes matar por favor... sin haber concluido tu mision. Adios yernito.

Booth iba a tirar el telefono al piso pero tomo aire y se controlo. Respiro profundamente, cogio sus maletas y se fue al aeropuerto privado.

Al ingreso lo detuvieron y le preguntaron su nombre.

\- Seeley Booth- dijo con aspereza al encargado de la entrada.

El encargado lo dejo entrar y lo acompaño personalmente al jet dejando su puesto con un compañero. Le cargo las maletas y le indico acerca del clima y las costumbres del pais de ... Seeley lo miraba receloso. Todo porque sabe q tengo dinero- penso- si hubiera venido como agente del FBI me tirarian la puerta en la cara. La informacion q le daba era valiosa asi q decidio asentir a lo q le decia con una media sonrisa indiferente.

Llegaron al jet privado q le parecio muy pequeño. Booth abordo y se dio cuenta q era el unico pasajero, ademas del piloto, la aeromoza y el tripulante. Cuatro personas en el jet estaban bien y por dentro era como una limosina. Seeley se sento en la cabina complacido. Le empezaba a gustar como vivia la otra mitad.

\- Sr. Booth buenos dias soy su piloto James Turner. Saldremos apenas usted de la orden y aterrizaremos en ... aproximadamente en dos horas.

\- Dos horas? Vaya q rapido!

\- Buenos dias Sr. Booth soy Clarissa su asistente de cabina. Lo q necesite me lo hace saber- dijo guiñandole un ojo seductoramente.

Booth paso saliva. Asi q en los vuelos privados el servicio es completo?- penso con malicia- no estoy de humor para insinuaciones ademas estoy casado.

\- Gracias señorita - dijo Booth juntando las palmas de sus manos para q se le note el anillo matrimonial- le avisare si necesito algo.

\- Sr. Booth buenas tardes soy Charles Erkan el tripulante. Asesoro y coordino con el piloto el plan de vuelo. Si desea pasar a la cabina de vuelo solo aviseme para q pueda ingresar.

\- Un momento, Charles Erkan? Tu eras soldado en mi division de Afganistan!

\- Si Sr. Booth. Me alegra q lo recuerde.

\- Despues de despegar ven a conversar un rato y trae unas cervezas por favor.

\- Claro Sr. Booth. Como usted diga.

Charles Erkan era un excelente piloto y ademas francotirador, Booth pensaba q podia serle util en la loca mision q lo llevaba a Sudamerica. Su portatil emitio un pitido. Habia un mensaje esperando. Abrio la computadora y vio. Tenia 3 mensajes y una llamada perdida de skype. Vio los mensajes primero.

Booth

Encontramos un guijarro en los cadaveres- el recuerdo del ataud de Temperance le hizo sentir una punzada en el estomago- es una piedra de una playa de rocas. Especificamente del Balneario de La Punta del Pacifico en el pais de ... Ahi debes empezar. Finn encontro cabello q segun el ADN es de un varon caucasico de entre 30 y 35 años, rubio. Estamos terminando la identificacion de manuera manual hasta q podamos manejar bien el Angelator. Te la enviare lo antes posible.

Sully es tu reemplazo en el Jeffersonian. No lo dejamos pasar a la mesa de diseccion.

Cuidate compadre.

Hodgings.

Booth sonrio al leer la palabra "compadre". Jack tenia un corazon de oro. Casi lo habia matado al inicio de esta locura y ya lo habia dejado atras. Ojala yo pudiera hacer eso- penso Booth.

El siguiente mensaje era de la Agente Perotta:

Booth

El perfil q le ordenaste realizar a Sweets esta listo. Es alguien q los conoce muy bien. O ha trabajado antes con ustedes o tuvo tiempo de estudiarlos antes q lo atraparan. En otras palabras es un ex compañero de trabajo del FBI o del Jeffersonian o uno de los criminales q tu y tu equipo atraparon todos estos años. Debes limitar la busqueda con este dato: Sabia de tu relacion con la Dra. Brennan y no la platonica sino la de verdad. Ha inutilizado al Jeffersonian con la muerte de su mejor antropologa forense y la retratista mas calificada y al FBI haciendo q te suspendan. Es analitico y calculador. Sweets esta casi seguro q es hombre y q incluso podria estar celoso de ti por tu acercamiento a Brennan. Te enviare una lista de posibles sospechosos en unas horas. Recuerdas a algun ex de Temperance al q hayas arrestado o enviado a la carcel? Alguien q tuviera el tiempo de ver los sentimientos entre tu y Temperance al q pudieran haber despedido por causa de ustedes? Alguna ex novia tuya celosa de ella?

Ya te di q pensar. Por otro lado mis mas sinceras condolencias por la muerte de tu esposa. Nos sorprendio a todos pero era lo mejor esconder la relacion. Fueron muy inteligentes.

Te envio la lista apenas la consiga. Se precavido.

Perotta.

No fuimos inteligentes. Fuimos unos idiotas, bueno yo fui un idiota. Si hubiera sabido q estaba casado con Temperance a estas alturas ya tendriamos dos hijos y ella estaria viva- cerro los ojos. Necesitaba descansar un rato. No habia podido dormir desde q todo esto empezo y necesitaba estar descansado para iniciar la investigacion. Decidio ver el ultimo mensaje.

Seeley

Se q te vas al fin del mundo a matar al asesino de Temperance. Si lo haces te volveras un criminal y nunca volveras al FBI ni al Jeffersonian. No podras ingresar jamas a su oficina ni recordar los buenos momentos q pasaste con ella. No lo hagas. No te arruines la vida asi. Temperance no querria tu suicidio profesional y menos el real. Vas a perder todo por venganza. En prision no podras ver a Parker. No podras ir con tus amigos al Finding Fathers... no podras visitar la tumba de Temperance.

Piensalo por favor

Camille

Eso ya era suficiente. El sabia lo q iba a enfrentar si cruzaba la linea pero el mensaje de Cam lo hizo pensar. Parker no tenia q pagar las consecuencias. Queria ir a visitar a Temperance todos los dias de ser posible. Sobornar al guardia para q lo deje dormir en la lapida. Alquilarle la cabaña al sepulturero y mudarse ahi. Todo lo q debi de hacer cuando estaba viva. Mover cielo, mar y tierra para estar con ella... y ahora soy capaz de romper la ley y mis codigos de honor estando muerta. Que ironia- penso.

Ya no queria saber mas de nada. Se puso los audifonos para dormir y llamo a Clarissa.

\- Si Sr. Booth, q desea?- dijo sonriente

\- Agua y pastillas para dormir por favor.

La chica se sorprendio pero regreso trayendole lo q habia pedido. Se tomo dos pastillas en un sorbo.

\- Si no despierto cuando el avion aterrice dile a Erkan q un auto me esperara en el aeropuerto para llevarme al Hotel Marriot de Miraflores. Que se ocupe de mi traslado y q me dejen dormir hasta q despierte solo... por favor.

\- Si Sr. Booth. Se hara tal como ha pedido. Que tenga buen descanso.

\- Gracias- se coloco los audifonos nuevamente y cerro los ojos. Quiso poner algo de musica pero no sabia como funcionaba el bendito reproductor asi q solo apreto un boton y se dispuso a escuchar lo q fuera.

 _ **Se q debi tomar tu mano, cuando soliamos caminar.**_

 _ **Se q debi estar a tu lado, para algo mas q disfrutar...**_

 _ **Lo olvide, lo olvide, lo olvide... lo olvide, lo olvide, lo olvide...**_

Dios mio q hagan rapido efecto las pastillas o voy a arrojarme por la puerta del avion!- penso Booth dejandose caer en el asiento del jet extendido a 180 grados para su total comodidad. De todas las canciones posibles justamente tenia q ser esa...

 _ **Se que debi dejar de lado, que la razon debia ganar.**_

 _ **Se que debi no hacerme caso.**_

 _ **Se que debi volver a amar!**_

Temperance escuchaba una cancion de un cantante local. Giovanna Gomez-Sanchez era adicta a la musica romantica y sin querrer estaba llevando a su invitada hacia el pasado, al hombre q no queria recordar y a los acontecimientos q preferiria olvidar.

Debi de luchar por el. Debi decirselo. Debi dejar q lo supiera y eligiera. Debi decirle lo q en realidad sentia por el. Debi hacerlo en el carrito de cafe. Debi ser lo que soy todavia. Su esposa.

 _ **Lo olvide, lo olvide, lo olvide... lo olvide, lo olvide, lo olvide...**_

Malditas pastillas. Si tomo mas podria acabar en sobredosis y no haria lo q tengo q hacer en La Punta del Pacifico. No se ni como apagar el aparato. Malditas clases de español! Si no supiera el idioma no me doleria tanto la letra... que es muy cierta.

 _ **De nada sirve decir: Te amo.**_

 _ **De nada sirve ahora llorar.**_

 _ **Como quisiera estar soñando!**_

 _ **Y con tus besos despertar...**_

Hubiera sido increible. Inverosimil. Si el decidia por mi yo dejaba todo y a todos. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. No a intentarlo. A hacerlo. A vivir con el. A pesar de q es un arrogante, manipulador, chantajista, hace bromas pesadisimas, tiene un complejo de galan insoportable y el bendito sindrome de caballero andante, segun Sweets, yo estaba dispuesta a tirar todo por la borda por el. Por amor. Ahora eso no me sirve de nada. El ama a otra y se casara con otra despues de divorciarse de mi. Fin de toda esta historia.

 _ **Una oportunidad perdida en el amor no vuelve mas.**_

 _ **Son las lecciones de esta vida.**_

 _ **Que nunca mas te serviran...**_

Booth estaba adormilado despues de tomarse una pastilla mas en el colmo del desamor al ver q el efecto sedante se demoraba demasiado para su gusto. Sentia verguenza de decirle a la aeromoza q no sabia como manipular el reproductor de musica pero le daba mas verguenza q lo encontrara en una crisis de llanto incontrolable. No podia permitirse llorar como un niño ahora. Tenia tareas que cumplir y las cumpliria hasta matar al ultimo responsable de su tragedia, no antes.

 _ **Y ahora la vida se rompe.**_

 _ **Mi alma esta sola.**_

 _ **Escucho tu nombre.**_

 _ **Mis ojos te lloran... te lloran amor...**_

Renzo Gomez-Sanchez llego a su hogar inundado por la musica lastimera de aquel cantante nacional. Vio sentada en uno de los sillones del porche a Temperance mirando el oceano otra vez y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas sin cuajar. Lo conmovio. Que podia haber pasado en su vida q le doliera tanto y tan profundamente?

 _ **Se que debi de haber amado,**_

 _ **pero es muy tarde... lo olvide.**_

 _ **Quisiera estar entre tus brazos**_

 _ **Y que tus besos me despierten...**_

Booth estaba a punto de dormirse. Felizmente ya termina la bendita cancion- penso- ya no podia aguantar otro "me olvide" mas... Temperance te extraño, nunca voy a dejar de amarte...

 _ **Perdoname...**_

Dejo q las lagrimas siguieran su curso. Tenia q llorar. Debia hacerlo. Tenia q lamentarse hasta casi morir para luego serenarse y olvidarlo. Tengo que olvidarte Booth- penso Temperance- ya no hay nada entre nosotros y nada para mi en los Estados Unidos. No regresare...

 _ **Perdoname...**_


	10. Chapter 10

\- Lo siento Angela. El señor que quieres contactar no contesta la llamada de skype. Probamos otra vez?

El menor de los Gomez-Sanchez trataba de comunicarse por skype con Seeley Booth. Como este se encontraba en K.O. por la cantidad de pastillas para dormir que habia tomado no respondia las llamadas que se iban acumulando en la bandeja de su laptop.

\- No pequeño, quiza lo intentemos mas tarde. Intenta con esta persona por favor.

\- Cual es el mail?

\- jshodgings

\- Es tu amigo?-dijo el niño ingresando el correo.

\- Supongo que lo sigue siendo. Era mi novio.

\- Oh!- dice interesado- Y Temperance tambien tiene novio?

\- Tenia. No funciono.

\- Y tiene un hijo?

Angela mira al niño. Demasiadas preguntas para algo que debe olvidarse. Decide zanjar el asunto. Cree que le pregunta si el novio tenia un hijo pero en realidad el chico quiere saber si Temperance tiene un hijo como le parecio entender en la platica que ambas sostuvieron en el almuerzo. Decide darle algo de informacion rapida y ligera.

\- Si. Un niño de diez años. Menor que tu. Se llama Parker.

...

Temperance no puede creerlo. Ve la pantalla de la laptop de Renzo con el Washington Post de hace unos dias.

DOCTORA EN ANTROPOLOGIA FORENSE Y ARTISTA PLASTICA MUEREN EN RARAS CIRCUSTANCIAS

La Dra. Temperance Brennan Antropologa forense del instituto Jeffersonian y la artista plastica Angela Montenegro son encontradas murrtas en el bar latino de la Av. Pennington. Los cadaveres calcinados presentaban un disparo en la sien cada uno. Se barajan varias hipotesis en cuanto al homicidio sin embargo las investigaciones llevadas a cabo por el FBI son hermeticas, mas aun porque la antropologa era esposa de un agente del FBI.

Los funerales se llevaran a cabo el 31 de julio en el cementerio general de Washington.

\- El cree que estoy muerta!

\- No dijiste que estuvieras casada, Temperance- le dijo Renzo mirandola a los ojos.

\- Tengo que volver a Estados Unidos! Necesito hablar con el embajador!

\- Primero tranquilizate. Necesitas una prueba de ADN para verificar que eres quien dices ser. Angela debe hacer lo mismo. Con ese documento podras ir a la embajada americana y probar que ese asesinato fue planeado y derivo en secuestro. Para que te ayuden debes demostrar quien eres.

\- Gracias Renzo! No sabria la otra parte de la historia sin ti.

\- Hay varias cosas mas. Averigue acerca de tu equipo de trabajo. Odio tener que decirtelo yo pero tu esposo estuvo preso por intento de homicidio. Tu padre lo saco de la carcel con una fianza de medio millon de dolares.

-QUEEEE?!

\- Calmate por favor. No se los detalles. Solo que quiso matar al heredero del grupo Cantelever.

\- Ellos son amigos... no entiendo... Porque Booth querria matar a Jack?

\- Booth?

\- Si, Seeley Booth. Ese es el nombre de mi...- suspira resignada- de mi ex-esposo.

\- Pero no hay acta de divorcio, solo de matrimonio. Estas separada de el?

\- Si, desde hace dos años mas o menos. Sabes algo de Parker?

\- Parker? No hay ningun nombre asi en los registros que vi ni en las investigaciones. Parker que?

\- Parker Booth. Tiene diez años. Es...- los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas al recordar al niño- lo siento, estoy abrumada por toda la informacion que me has dado.

\- Entiendo- Renzo penso igual que su hermano- no es necesario que lo expliques. Me doy una idea.

...

Jack vio varias llamadas perdidas en skype. Eran de un usuario que no conocia. Investigo la direccion y se dio cuenta que era de Sudamerica. Se sorprendio. No era el skype de Booth y nadie mas podria comunicarse con el desde ese lugar. Seria el asesino?

Booth despierta en la habitacion del Hotel Marriot de Miraflores. Se siente algo mareado por el exceso de pastillas y decide darse una ducha.

Mientras deja que el agua corra en su cabeza. Trata de recordar los pasos a seguir. Mañana debe ir al Balneario de La Punta del Pacifico a empezar las investigaciones haciendose pasar por un turista mas. "Matare al asesino de mi esposa? Vine con ese proposito pero ahora no se si deberia hacerlo. Perderia todo. Prefiero perder la herencia de Temperance que perder mi libertad otra vez. Lo siento Max pero... no lo hare. Le dare una buena golpiza hasta casi matarlo pero no lo matare. Lo llevare a Estados Unifos y alla le daran la inyeccion letal. No morira por mis manos. Yo solo lo entregare. Yo se que no querrias que me vengue asi Temperance..."

Mientras Booth sigue en la ducha dos llamadas de Skype ingresan a su laptop. Una no insiste y la otra persiste hasta que sale corriendo en toalla a contestar.

Abre la laptop y ve que es un usuario desconocido. Decide aceptar la llamada extrañado.

Un niño muy parecido a su hijo esta del otro lado del aparato. Los dos se miran sorprendidos. Bruno se da cuenta que el hombre del otro lado es muy parecido a su hermano Renzo.

\- Oye niño porque me llamas?- le dice en Ingles.

\- Estaba llamando al novio de una amiga- le contesta Bruno Gomez-Sanchez- Tu eres Jack?

\- No. Y no vuelvas a... Espera! Jack? Jack Hodgings?

\- Si. El mismo. Es el novio de mi amiga Angela y ella quiere comunicarse con el.

Seeley abrio los ojos como platos. Angela queria comunicarse con Jack?! Demasiado escabroso para su gusto. Movio la mano para dar click en el mouse y apagar la conversacion. O el chico estaba tocado por los dioses o estaba mas loco que el sepulturero.

\- Tambien Temperance queria hablar con su esposo pero...

\- Espera chico! Dijiste queTemperance queria hablar con su esposo?

\- Si. Esta muy triste y llora todo el dia.

\- Tu... tu la has visto?- dijo incredulo.

\- Si. Hable con ella esta mañana. Sigue muy triste por su... desaparicion- Bruno no recordaba la palabra exacta para secuestro.

\- Puedes... llamarla?- dijo Seeley totalmente vencido. No voy a entrar al cielo asi que mas da!- Quiero hablar con ella y pedirle mil disculpas.

\- Voy a buscarla. Tendras que esperar un momento.

\- Espera- fue hasta el bar de la habitacion y trajo un whisky en botella. Se tomo un trago largo y sacudio la cabeza- ahora si. Llamala.

\- Ok. Espera que voy a traerla. Creo que esta abajo.

"Seguro. Ella era atea. No creo que este arriba"- penso Seeley tomando otro trago

Bruno sale de la habitacion topandose con Angela en las escaleras. La toma de la mano y la lleva a la habitacion.

\- Angela! Tu amigo contesto la llamada! Esta en linea! Ven para que hables con el!

\- Jack contesto?- dijo emocionada.

\- No. El otro sbooth .

\- Con ese no quiero hablar nada- dijo molesta- pero por necesidad le contestare.

\- ANGELA BAJA POR FAVOR! ES URGENTE!- la voz de Temperance era apremiante asi que Angela bajo inmediatamente dejando a Bruno parado en el inicio de la escalera. Regreso a la habitacion. Booth se habia acabado media botella solo. Se le podia aparecer el purgatorio en pleno y ya no sentiria nada.

\- Lo siento. Angela estaba por aqui e iba a venir pero Temperance la llamo y bajo corriendo.

\- Angela estaba arriba?!- dice Booth algo picado- jajajajajajaja! Eso si no lo puedo creer! Dios tambien tiene sentido del humor. Y... como quedamos con Temperance, muchacho? La estoy esperando!

\- No se. Esta conversando abajo en la cocina con Angela y mi hermano. Creo que averiguaron algo acerca de su esposo.

\- Que?! Temperance esta en tu cocina? Con Angela y tu hermano? Esta viva?!

\- Si por supuesto. Estan aqui desde hace cinco dias. Estan esperando que abran la embajada americana despues de las fiestas patrias. Mañana iran con mi hermano Renzo. Creo que el y Temperance estan juntos o algo asi- dice medio confundido.

\- Yo soy el esposo de Temperance, chiquillo!- dice Seeley gritando- donde estas?

\- En el balneario de La Punta del Pacifico. En el hostal Mochilero.


	11. Chapter 11

Booth se baja de un taxi tirando la puerta violentamente y paga con dolares. El conductor le dice que no tiene cambio.

\- Quedese con el cambio! Inutil! Era lo unico que le faltaba!-le dijo tambaleandose furioso y ebrio por la cantidad de alcohol que habia bebido y los nefastos servicios de la empresa de taxi. Estaba frente al Hostal Mochilero. Habia buscado la direccion por internet y solicitado los servicios de una central de taxi remix llamada Rapired.

Entro a la recepcion. Giovanna Gomez-Sanchez estaba atendiendo esa madrugada y cuando lo vio ingresar borracho como una cuba se molesto pensando que era Renzo.

\- Como se te ocurre venir a presentarte asi en ese estado?!

\- Perdon?!

\- No deberias estar resolviendo el homicidio doble en vez de emborracharte como un tonto?!

\- Señora yo... usted como sabe del homicidio?

Ella lo cogio del brazo y le tiro de la patilla suavemente a modo de regaño. Seeley se contrajo por el dolor del tironeo de cabello y la miro sin entender. No estaba muy lucido que digamos y no iba a responderle a una señora de esa edad. Giovanna Gomez-Sanchez no se dio cuenta del acento extranjero porque creyo que estaba demasiado borracho.

\- Vete a la casa ahora! Sera mejor que duermas para que mañana puedas ir a la embajada norteamericana con Angela y Temperance!

\- Temperance esta en su casa?! Con Angela!

\- Estas tan borracho que voy a tener que llevarte yo misma a la casa!

\- Si! Por favor! Se lo agradeceria en el alma!

Giovanna Gomez-Sanchez lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo por la calle doblando en la esquina y llegando a una casa frente al mar, amplia y acogedora. Giovanna ingreso la llave y lo hizo pasar a la sala.

\- Ve a tu habitacion a dormir. Ya mañana hablaras con las chicas- le dijo señalandole el segundo piso.

\- No por favor! NECESITO verlas ahora!- rogo Booth a aquella Señora que tanto le hacia recordar a su propia madre. "Tan borracho estoy que alucino con Mary?- penso Booth recordando el nombre de su madre.

\- Estaban en la cocina. No se si seguiran ahi. Por lo menos sirvete un cafe.

La miro como preguntandole donde quedaba la cocina y ella suspiro fastidiada y lo llevo hasta la misma mesa donde Temperance tomaba una manzanilla para poder dormir sin soñar con el.

El se quedo helado. La habia extrañado tanto. La habia llorado tanto. Se habia querido matar por ella. Casi mata a Jack en un arrebato homicida-suicida. Y ella estaba ahi. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas sosteniendo una taza de mate, en bata y con la mirada perdida en la negrura del mar que se presentia a traves del ventanal enorme de la cocina.

\- Temperance, Renzo quiere hablar contigo un momento. Yo regreso al Mochilero. Duerman temprano por favor.

Giovanna se retiro fastidiada de ver a su hijo otra vez en ese estado. Habia pasado por una dolorosa separacion hacia poco y penso que ya que Temperance se encontraba en la misma situacion, podrian acompañar sus soledades juntos. Ella le parecia una buena mujer para su hijo. Con lo que no contaba era verlo en ese estado y que ella lo viera asi.

Ella volteo y lo miro. Penso encontrar a Renzo Gomez-Sanchez frente a ella pero quien estaba era su esposo, Seeley Joseph Booth. La taza se le cayo de las manos haciendose añicos en el piso. Se levanto inmediatamente de la silla. Iba a correr a sus brazos pero el fue mas rapido y la abrazo fuertemente. Ella le correspondio el abrazo y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas empezaran a caer sin control. Se aferro a el como si fuera un naufrago a la tabla. El por su parte no iba a soltarla jamas. Estaba viva! Estaba viva! No tenia que matar a nadie ni volverse un sicario por encargo. El se separo un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Esos bellos ojos azules que tanto habia añorado y extrañado hasta casi volverse loco. No lo penso mas y la beso.

Temperance sintio los labios de Seeley sobre los suyos y le correspondio. No le importo el sabor a whisky solo queria estar con el asi. Sin soltarse sin separarse... sin Hannah.

Ella se solto automaticamente al recordar a la novia de Booth que en ese momento ya deberia ser su prometida. El se sorprendio por la forma brusca como se alejo.

\- Temperance... te he extrañado tanto! Te he llorado tanto! Casi me suicido! Casi mato a Jack! Estuve a punto de convertirme en asesino a sueldo para matar al que te...

\- Y Hannah?! Donde me lloraste Seeley?! En sus brazos o en la cama junto a ella?!

Eso le dolio mucho mas que una cachetada. El habia estado dispuesto a morirse en vida por su recuerdo y ella le enrostraba a Hannah.

\- Que diablos tiene que ver Hannah aqui! Tu eres mi esposa!

\- Una esposa de la cual no sabrias nada si no me hubieran secuestrado y fingido mi muerte! Dime! Ya le diste el anillo a Hannah?! Ya te dijo que si?! Ya se comprometio a amarte treinta, cuarenta o cincuenta años?!

\- Hannah se fue! Ya no existe mas en mi vida! Solo tu!

\- Entiendo... te dejo, no es cierto? Y ahora dices que me amas! Y cuando yo te dije lo que sentia por ti ese dia de lluvia?!

\- Ese dia casi te atropella un auto! Estabas...

\- Loca! Loca de amor por ti y me rechazaste como cualquier cosa!

\- Temperance yo te amo! Te he amado siempre!

\- No. Solo quieres alguien con quien compartir tu vida. No importa si es Hannah, Camille, Rebecca o yo. Tu solo quieres compañia porque te aterra la soledad! Preferirias suicidarte a morir solo!

\- Estaba dispuesto a vivir solo con tu recuerdo! A verte todos los dias en el cementerio! A llorar hasta desmayarme en tu lapida! Sin nadie mas! Nadie mas puede entrar en mi vida despues de ti! Despues de mi esposa!

\- Claro que si Seeley Joseph Booth! Si nunca me hubieran secuestrado estariamos en tu boda en este momento! Estoy segura que buscaras a alguien despues de que todo esto pase y yo me quedare como siempre. Sola.

\- No! No tienes que estar sola! Yo estoy aqui contigo! He venido desde el otro lado del mundo por ti! Por ti! Por ti!

Booth la toma en sus brazos pero esta vez Temperance se resiste y trata de apartarse. El iba a hablarle pero la cacha de un revolver le da en la cabeza y lo deja sin sentido en el suelo. La antropologa cambia de ira a desesperacion en un segundo.

\- Temperance estas bien?! Quien es este infeliz?!

Ella no le contesta y se tira al suelo al lado de Seeley. Empieza a revisarlo. La reaccion de las pupilas, el pulso, la respiracion. Ve que un charco de sangre empieza a formarse en el piso debajo de la cabeza de Booth.

\- Le rompiste la cabeza! Eres un animal! Tengo que llevarlo a un hospital!

Angela entra a la cocina despues de escuchar tamaño escandalo y ve a Booth tirado en el piso. Temperance golpeando a Renzo con una cachetada maestra y la sangre en el piso. Toma el telefono de la mesa del comedor y llama al hospital mas cercano.

...

\- Traumatismo craneal leve. Sin llegar a hundimiento oseo ni dañar el encefalo. Si el golpe hubiera sido un poco mas fuerte lo mata- dijo el medico de la clinica Good Hope de Miraflores enseñandole los rayos x a Temperance y Angela- se ve que ha tenido una operacion anterior al cerebro. Que padecio el paciente?

\- Tumor cerebral que resulto benigno- dijo Temperance con la cabeza baja y los brazos cruzados. Estaba furiosa con los dos. Con Renzo por golpear de esa manera a Seeley y con Booth por aparecerse de la nada y pensar que las cosas se resolverian inmediatamente- no ha tenido recaidas ni desarrollo de un segundo tumor.

\- Su esposo es un hombre muy fuerte Sra. Booth. El porcentaje de muerte de ese tumor cerebral es elevado y casi siempre vuelve- le dijo el medico asombrado por el diagnostico- pero en este caso de traumatismo, el alcohol empeora el asunto. Vamos a darle suero endovenoso para bajar la ingesta de alcohol en su sangre y operar de inmediato. No es una cirugia mayor. Es para limpiar la herida y verificar las lesiones oseas. Despues debera descansar y llevar una vida tranquila mientras dura la recuperacion de por lo menos dos semanas. Tendra que cuidarlo muy bien o las secuelas pueden ser mortales...

\- Lo se. Tambien he estudiado medicina. Soy antropologa forense y hubiera llegado al mismo diagnostico solo mirando las radiografias y la tomografia.

\- Lo que mi amiga quiere decir Dr. Diaz- dice Angela colocandose delante de Temperance en el campo visual del medico- es que le agradece su atencion y sus gentiles explicaciones.

\- A mi no me parecio eso- dice el medico confuso- mas parecia que cuestionaba mi pericia al diagnosticar a su esposo.

\- Comprendala Doctor - le dijo cogiendolo del brazo y tomando las radiografias y tomografias mirandolo a los ojos sugestivamente y pasandole a Temperance por la espalda las placas- casi descerebran a su marido, al hombre que ama. Cualquiera se desubica. Seguro ha visto casos peores.

Temperance coge las placas y las coloca en un file de diagnostico. Debera llevarlas a estados unidos para cuando revisen a Seeley en el Memorial Hospital. Tiene amigos en ese hospital que lo atenderan bien y la informaran constantemente. Ingresa a la habitacion de Seeley.

Esta semisentado e inconsciente en la cama de la clinica. Tiene oxigeno en una sonda nasal y una via de suero en el brazo. Le han afeitado el lado de la fractura osea y esta se ve claramente. Forma circular sin hundimiento como dijo el Dr. Gerald Diaz.

\- Nunca pense volverte a ver en una camilla a punto de una operacion... otra vez.

Empieza a llorar. Sabe que el traumatismo no es grave en si pero puede desencadenar la aparicion de otro tumor mas adelante.

\- No llores... lo siento. No sabia que era tu esposo.

Renzo Gomez-Sanchez habla a sus espaldas. Tiene su uniforme de oficial puesto. Camisa y pantalon verde petroleo con galones dorados en los hombros indicando su rango. Trae el kepi de oficial en la mano y le da vuelta nerviosamente. Siente cariño por Temperance y le gusta. No sabe si va a reconciliarse con su esposo o solo lo cuidara para despues separarse de el definitivamente.

\- No quiero verte Renzo- le dijo sin voltear a mirarlo- pudiste matarlo.

\- Pense que habia entrado a la casa a la fuerza y que te hacia daño! Mi madre me dijo despues que lo confundio conmigo. Es... muy parecido a mi.

\- No. No se parece a ti en nada. El no habria atacado asi a nadie. A lo mucho lo habria amenazado con su arma para que se separe de mi. El no es agresivo ni impulsivo a ese extremo. Te voy a pedir que te vayas ahora. Fuiste muy amable y gentil al ayudarnos y acogernos en tu casa pero me ire con Angela al Hotel Marriot de Miraflores. Angela pasara por tu casa a despedirme de tu mama y Bruno y a recoger nuestras cosas.

\- Temperance... yo lo siento de verdad. Creo que pudimos empezar algo juntos.

\- Quiza. Pero al conocerte me hubiera dado cuenta de mi error. No eres un mal hombre pero no eres para mi- volteo hacia el y le extendio la mano- Adios Renzo Gomez-Sanchez.

\- Adios Temperance Brennan- le dijo estrechando su mano como buen perdedor- nunca quise hacerte daño.

\- Lo se. Nunca quieren hacerlo, pero siempre lo hacen- dice mirando al hombre en la cama.


	12. Chapter 12

Un hombre de cabello negro toma un trago de su vaso y saborea el licor. Es un trago tipico llamado Chilcano acompañado de un plato de cebiche mixto y chicharron de pescado. Se encuentra en el Balneario de La Punta del Pacifico en el restaurante El Mirador, ubicado en el mismo malecon y formado por amplios ventanales sostenidos por una armazon vanguardista de madera y metal con tres pisos de vidrio absoluto exactamente frente al mar. Disfruta de su almuerzo viendo como las olas rompen en el malecon hasta que un hombre de ojos y cabello marron oscuro se sienta a su mesa y pide lo mismo.

\- Y donde estan las palomas?- dice el de cabello negro- se supone que deberian estar secuestradas y maniatadas. Sin embargo se pasean por toda la costa verde desde La Punta hasta Miraflores... supongo que no vendras a decirme que te arrepientes, no?

\- No. Es justo. Ella nos hizo pedazos y debe pagar. El problemita es que el marido esta aqui. Se aloja en el Hotel Marriot de Miraflores- le contesto el otro hombre empezando con el cebiche.

\- Booth esta aqui! Tienes que neutralizarlo y rapido!- dijo el primero con cara de espanto. No olvidaba como el agente le partio la cara despues del juicio en el que la antropologa fue citada como testigo y el la destruyo en el estrado. Poco despues lo arrestaron por fraude fiscal y su sentencia fue solicitada extrañamente rapido para la burocracia del sistema judicial.

\- No te preocupes. Acaba de salir de la Clinica Good Hope de Miraflores. No tiene ninguna oportunidad de evitar lo que esta por venir. Come tranquilo. Temperance Brennan nos las pagara todas. Tenlo por seguro- dice llevandose el vaso a la boca y tomando un trago de pisco sour.

\- Bueno. Confiare en ti. Por lo menos sabes hacer tu trabajo- contesta mientras termina con el plato de cebiche.

\- Si es para desaparecerla lo haria hasta gratis- le dice con un brillo de odio en los ojos- pero como dijiste que pagarias... no me importa beneficiarme con algo de dinero.

\- Si que la odias...- le dice el primer hombre- tanto asi? Yo la quiero ver arruinada pero tu. Tu la quieres muerta- le dijo sin entender muy bien los motivos que llevaban a aquel hombre a desear la desaparicion real y absoluta de la antropologa- a mi me refundio en la carcel y perdi todo lo que tenia. A ti que te hizo?

\- Me destrozo el corazon- dijo mirando el mar con rabia- ahora tendra que pagarlo y muy caro. Creo que primero eliminare al marido. Con una operacion delicada al cerebro no podra defenderse. Llegar a su habitacion y encontrarlo inerte. Si, creo que eso hare

\- Oyeme! Yo no voy a involucrarme en asesinatos y menos a sangre fria! El secuestro y el fingir su muerte es una cosa. Planear dos asesinatos es otra. No voy a hacerlo!

\- Lo haras. Eres mi complice. Planeamos todo desde el secuestro en EEUU hasta la muerte en Miraflores. Aunque quizas seria mejor llevarla a algun lugar descampado y eliminarla ahi para sepultar el cadaver. Tanto la policia como el servicio de inteligencia son lentos aqui como en todas partes y si ademas le damos un "incentivo" al Jefe de la Policia Nacional nos aseguramos que jamas encuentren a Brennan- dice terminando el pisco sour.

\- Todo lo tenias planeado desde el inicio! Si que eres un maldito psicopata! Necesitabas de mi ayuda para la logistica!

\- Si y para el dinero. Has sido de mucha ayuda Michael pero creo que las cosas se estan complicando. Si no quieres ser la cuarta victima... aunque quiza serias la tercera. No estoy seguro de eliminar a Angela... solo estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocado. Nunca me trato mal y no veo motivo para gastar mas balas ni tiempo.

\- Angela podria dar con nosotros si tiene a su disposicion la tecnologia adecuada. No la mates pero tenemos que distraerla con algo. Hodgings! Si el amante de los bichos viene ella estara totalmente absorta en el. Mas aun que esta casi invalido por obra y gracia de Booth.

\- Hablare con el. Lo convencere de que necesitamos investigar in-situ. Seguro vendra con algun interno y con Camille Saroyan. Aprovechare su llegada para secuestrar a Brennan y liquidarla. Al final si investigaran el asesinato de la maldita antropologa. Sin ella en el equipo sino en la mesa de disecciones no llegaran hasta nosotros. Ambos tenemos coartadas. Nunca sospecharian de mi y tu estas en las Canarias en la sucursal de un bufete de Nueva York. Es perfecto. Pedire otro pisco sour a tu cuenta.

...

La ambulancia de la clinica Good Hope llega al Hotel Marriott de Miraflores. Trasladan al paciente hasta su habitacion, lo dejan instalado y se retiran dejando a Booth y Brennan frente a frente y con varios pendientes por resolver. Angela los mira y prefiere desaparecer en la otra habitacion. Sabe que deben hablar largo y tendido si desean salvar algo de la relacion que un dia tuvieron.

Temperance no le dice nada y empieza a ordenar los medicamentos que debe tomar por horas, dolencia y dosis. Lee las recetas y guarda los medicamentos diarios en pastilleros con divisiones para cada toma. El suspira con fastidio y cierra los ojos. Solo desea descansar y lo menos que necesita es pelear acaloradamente con ella. Todavia tiene una leve cefalea y quiere dormir. Ella lo mira y vuelve a la receta. En unos minutos tendra una nueva toma. Sale de la habitacion para traerle agua y el piensa que se va definitivamente de la habitacion de hotel. Cierra los ojos nuevamente. Hasta el hecho de pensar lo aturde y cree que lo mejor seria tomarse unas de esas pastillitas para dormir. Ella regresa y cree que se ha dormido. Se acerca a el y le coge la mano para despertarlo. El abre los ojos automaticamente. Esta a su lado y no se ha ido. Esta alucinando o es real?

\- Siento despertarte. Debes tomar estos medicamentos. Te traje agua- le extiende el vaso y el lo toma rozando su mano. Casi se le cae el vaso en la cama. Ella cree que todavia esta muy debil y no va a dejarlo asi. Lo va a cuidar toda la recuperacion y luego... ya vera que hara luego. Lo importante es que se recupere y vuelva a su vida normal... sin ella. El sabe la verdad. El contacto casual con su mano lo saco de la realidad y si pudiera incorporarse la abrazaria inmediatamente.

\- Gracias. Siento que tengas que cuidarme. Si prefieres puedo pedir...

\- Lo hago porque quiero hacerlo. Todo este embrollo fue causado por mi desaparicion y aunque no fue planeada me siento responsable. Te cuidare hasta que te te repongas completamente.

\- No quiero que lo hagas por obligacion. No estas obligada a nada- le dijo tomandose la primera pastilla de ocho entre capsulas y comprimidos. Hay antinflamantes, anticoagulantes, antibioticos, corticoides y hasta un ansiolitico solo por si acaso.

\- Como tu esposa una de mis obligaciones es cuidarte. Las otras se resolveran cuando te encuentres totalmente reestablecido.

Booth se atoro con la pastilla y empezo a toser para aclararse las vias respiratorias. Las otras? A el le importaba una sobre todas las demas pero temia haber entendido mal y prefirio no decir nada. Ella creyo que le desagradaba la idea de seguir casado con ella y decidio dejar las cosas en claro.

\- Apenas te encuentres mejor podemos ir a Estados Unidos a divorciarnos. No te preocupes por eso.

Booth no queria oir esas palabras. Lo que mas habia querido en la vida era que Temperance fuera su esposa. No iba a dejarla ir en un divorcio. Solo se libraria de el con la viudez.

\- No voy a concederte el divorcio- le dijo firme pero amablemente. Evito mirarla. No queria iniciar una pelea pero la conocia y sabia lo que se venia.

\- Que?! Que dijiste?!- ella no podia creerlo. Penso que estaria aliviado al saber que ella no pondria obstaculos para la disolucion de su matrimonio. Era todo lo contrario. El queria seguir casado con ella.

\- Lo que oiste. No voy a concederte el divorcio. Estoy muy cansado para pelear y discutir Temperance- le dijo tendiendose en la cama y volviendo a cerrar los ojos despues de la tandalada de pastillas que acababa de tomarse- podemos hacerlo...

El "cuando me sienta mejor" se le quedo en la punta de la lengua. Simplemente no lo vio venir. Como estaba con los ojos cerrados, no se dio cuenta de su reaccion. Ella sabia que el no podia tener impresiones ni emociones fuertes pero no lo pudo evitar. Tanto tiempo sin el. Sola y sin saber si algun dia el se enteraria de su vinculo matrimonial causaron un estallido de sentimientos reprimidos que la inundaron y solo atino a hacerlo.

El estaba totalmente sorprendido y al borde del shock cuando sintio que ella se arrojaba a sus brazos llorando sin control. Ya habia sido mucho. Lo rechazo, lo extraño, volvio a verlo, lo perdio, le dijo que lo amaba, la rechazo, decidio casarse con otra, la secuestraron, fingieron su muerte, el volvio y ahora le decia que no queria divorciarse. Que podian hacerlo. Que podian lograrlo y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y detono su supuesta tranquilidad. El todavia la amaba y ahora ella lo sabia. Y viceversa?

El solo pudo abrazarla y estrecharla fuertemente. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Era todo lo que queria. Le acaricio el cabello y dejo que llorara hasta cansarse. Podian hacerlo y lo iban a hacer.

...

El tono de timbrado del movil de ella los desperto. Habia puesto una alarma para las horas de toma de pastillas de el y ya era hora de la siguiente. Encendio la luz de la mesa auxiliar. Ya era de noche. Necesitaba comer antes de tomar las pastillas. Llamo al servicio a la habitacion.

\- Recepcion del Marriott Hotel, en que podemos ayudarle?

\- Buenas noches. Nos trae la cena por favor? Para tres personas. Una dieta, un menu vegetariano y...

\- Ese pollo con papas y ensalada que tienen aqui es riquisimo! Puedo comer eso?

Temperance volteo a verlo. Estaba acostada de frente a la cama pero para hablar por telefono se sostenia con los codos apoyados en las cobijas. El estaba acostado de lado mirandola. Vio sus ojos marrones muy vivaces y su sonrisa de niño grande. Como lo habia extrañado! Le acaricio el rostro y el cogio su mano dandole un beso en la palma y sosteniendola entre las suyas. Sabia que no podia comer ese platillo. Era el famoso pollo a la brasa, plato bandera del pais. Pero con todos los condimentos y especias que le colocaban en la preparacion era casi seguro que lo llevaria de emergencia en la madrugada despues que degustara con todo gusto el pollito aderezado.

\- Lo siento. No puedes comerlo por ahora. Despues de dos semanas iremos a algun restaurante y te prometo dejarte comer todo lo que quieras pero hoy no. Es por tu bien.

\- Muy bien Dra. Brennan, se hara como usted diga- dijo sonriendole- pero me dejaras comer TODO lo que pueda de ese pollo. Incluso si llego a comerme uno entero. Prometemelo.

\- Alo? Señorita? Son tres cenas. Cual seria la tercera?

\- El bendito pollo a la brasa. Parte pecho por favor y todas las cremas posibles.

\- Angela? Tienes telefono en esa habitacion?- le dijo Temperance moviendo la cabeza y riendose- te comeras el pollo ahi dentro. No quiero que provoques a Seeley.

\- Si mami- le dice Angela riendose- yo creo que lo que le provoca es otra cosa.

\- Ehhh... tres cenas enseguida. Suben en veinte minutos.

\- Por favor, la dieta lo mas rapido posible. Mi esposo debe tomar varias pastillas despues de comer. Las otras dos cenas pueden llegar despues.

\- Muy bien Sra. Booth. La dieta sube en 5 minutos. Las otras dos cenas en veinte. Esta bien?

\- Pues ya hablo la Sra. Booth asi que no me queda mas que esperar- dijo Angela divertida- cuidadito que avancen con el postre!

Se escucho un click en la linea. El recepcionista habia colgado por precaucion. Angela y Temperance se reian en el telefono mientras Booth la abrazaba por la espalda y ella se recostaba en la cama de costado sin soltar el telefono.

\- Preguntale a Booth si logro comunicarse con Jack. Si no lo ha hecho voy a aplanarle el otro lado del parietal.

\- Angela... en realidad lo que se lesiono fue el occipital.

\- Ok. Ok. Solo preguntale.

\- Angela quiere saber si te comunicaste con Hodgings- le dijo Temperance volteando hasta quedar cara a cara. El tenia dos dias sin afeitarse y empezo a rozar su barba incipiente con el rostro de ella. Le producia cosquillas y empezo a reirse.

\- Brennan! Deja los coqueteos un momento y respondeme!

\- Angela insiste. Dime para informarle- Seeley empezo a besarla en el rostro con besos cortos y rapidos haciendola reir otra vez.

Angela salio de la habitacion hecha una furia. Booth dejo de besarla pero siguio abrazandola. Ella se incorporo para hablar con su amiga.

\- Y? Me lo vas a decir o no?- dijo botando fuego por los ojos y con los brazos cruzados- Ustedes ya estan juntos y felices. Podria tener yo mi final feliz?

\- Angie yo le envie un mensaje de texto antes de salir del taxi que me dejo en el Hostal Mochilero. Le dije que las dos estaban vivas y que yo estaba alojado en el Marriot de Miraflores- le dijo Booth mirandola a los ojos.

\- Hace dos dias de eso... te ha respondido el mensaje?

\- No he encendido el movil desde que entre a la clinica. Dejame hacerlo.

Iba a pararse de la cama pero Temperance se bajo de un salto y saco el movil del cajon de la mesa auxiliar colocandoselo en las manos. El le sonrio encendiendolo. Luego de esperar unos minutos vio que tenia 40 llamadas perdidas de Jack, 20 mensajes, 15 llamadas Skype pero el ultimo mensaje era del dia de hoy.

"Llego en dos horas al aeropuerto J. Chavez. Inmediatamente voy al Marriott"

\- A que hora fue eso?- pregunto Angela emocionada.

\- A las cinco de la tarde. Son las siete y media de la noche. El trafico en Lima es muy pesado a esta hora. Podria demorar dos horas mas en llegar aqui- le dijo Temperance sentandose a su lado y compartiendo su felicidad- lo importante es que vendra. Estara aqui a eso de las nueve o diez de la noche. Pero vendra por ti.

Tocaron a la puerta. Debia ser la cena de Seeley. Ya se estaba pasando la hora de la medicina y era mejor que coma enseguida. Temperance se levanto de la cama para abrir la puerta.

\- TEMPERANCE! AMIGA MIA! ESTAS VIVA! NO SABES QUE FELIZ ME SIENTO!

Jack estaba con un baston de armazon de titanio en el brazo derecho y el hexoesqueleto en la pierna herida. Caminaba con dificultad pero podia hacerlo. Abrazo fuertemente a Temperance y no pudo evitar llorar. La estimaba y queria como una hermana desde el dia que ambos estuvieron a punto de morir en un auto enterrado a manos de un psicopata. Temperance tambien lo abrazo con la misma intensidad. Para ella el era como un hermanito menor loco y soñador. Angela salio a la puerta y el la vio. Solto a Temperance y fue hacia ella. Se les borro el universo entero. Solo eran ellos dos y nada mas en la tierra. El la beso sin esperar permiso ni respuesta y ella lo beso era digno de telenovela. Temperance cerro la puerta y los dejo solos en el hall. Fue hacia el dormitorio con su esposo.

\- No muchas papas. Pongale mas ensalada y solo la mayo... como se dice? Aja! Mayonesa!

\- Que estas haciendo Seeley?!- Ella lo habia pescado cambiando la dieta por el bendito pollo a la brasa por el telefono de la habitacion.

\- Cancele el pedido. Traiga la dieta de una buena vez! Rapido!


	13. Chapter 13

**Mil disculpas por el tiempo que demoro eta actualizacion. Como referi anteriormente en otros fics, demasiados problemas con mi salud me tuvieron un tiempo sin retomar las historias peto aqui estamos nuevamente y con todas las ganas de seguir. Nuevamente mil perdones. Disfruten su lectura. Comentarios bien recibidos =)**

* * *

Max Keennan acaba de salir del Aeropuerto de Lima en medio de una fina garua invernal pero que cala hasta los huesos. Son las tres de la madrugada y esta enfundado hasta las orejas en un abrigo de montaña. Sabe del clima demente de esta ciudad y que ademas la humedad procedente de la cercania al mar la hace casi irrespirable. Cien por ciento de humedad en la atmosfera convierte a sus habitantes casi en anfibios y Max no desea engrosar la lista de los asmaticos extranjeros internados de emergencia porque los bronquios se cerraron a piedra y lodo sin dejar pasar una sola bocanada de aire. Hace años, tirado en la camilla de un hospital del estado, le administraron oxigeno puro por mascarilla y por fin pudo sentor aire en su organismo despues de dos angustiantes minutos. Juro jamas repetir esa horrorosa experiencia y estaba muy bien provisto de inhaladores, epinefrina y antistaminicos. A su edad, bien podria no contarla si no se pone precavido.

El hombre aguarda su equipaje en la maquina. Esta poco menos que furioso con su yernito. No se ha comunicado en tres dias y el movil estaba fuera de servicio. Arrastra sus maletas fuera de la terminal y espera un taxi para ir al Marriott Hotel.

"Solo espero que no se haya suicidado para tener el placer de matarlo yo mismo! Idiota! Donde rayos se habra metido?! Aunque el no es ningun novato... quiza encontro al asesino y lucho con el... puede estar herido o muerto... Porque diablos no se comunica?! Estoy a ciegas con el. Ese dicho es tan cierto: Si quieres que algo se haga como deseas, debes hacerlo tu mismo... Si te fuiste a parrandear Seeley Booth no te dare ni un centavo de la fortuna de Tempe! Ni un cobre veran tus ojos! Solo el plomo de mi arma!"

Un taxi negro con cuadritos tipo ajedrez en las puertas se cuadra delante de Max haciendo juego con sus negros y funestos pensamientos. El hombre se acerca por la ventanilla para regatear el precio. No es la primera vez de Max en Lima.

\- Buenos dias. Al Marriott Hotel de Miraflores, cuanto? - dice en un español fluido y casi sin dejo.

\- Twenty dolars, Mister - le dice el hombre sonriendo y frotandose las manos, pensando realizar el negocio de su vida con el venerable anciano.

\- Eres un desgraciado! Sesenta y ocho soles para ir a Miraflores?! Acaso te dije Chosica, oye idiota! Me quieres ver la cara porque crees que no se los precios! Soy mas recorrido de lo que tu te imaginas! - dijo subiendose al lado del copiloto y encañonandolo en el abdomen - cuando uno quiere ser decente lo obligan a sacar al patan que lleva dentro! El colmo! Arranca antes que te vuele los intestinos! Y cuidadito con irte a una estacion de policia! Las conozco todas desde la del Aeropuerto hasta la de Puerto Nuevo en el rico Callao!

\- Por favor Mister no me mate! Llevese el carro, la plata, mi reloj pero no me mate! - suplica el conductor con la mirada teñida de encontrarse frente a un traficante de talla internacional o un sicario extranjero. Lo que no sabe es que le atino a la segunda opcion.

\- Oye idiota yo no quiero nada! Tengo como para comprar tu pobre alma! Solo llevame al Marriott Hotel! Tengo que ver a alguien ahi y si no sale como espero, necesito que me traigas otra vez al aeropuerto!

...

Unos besos en los labios lo despiertan del sueño. Sonrie medio dormido y la abraza colocandola sobre el mientras el beso va poniendose cada vez mas serio. Una punzada en la cabeza le indica que todavia no puede seguir con esos jugueteos y detiene la accion para tomar aire. Ella se da cuenta y se coloca a su lado tomandole el pulso con dos dedos en la carotida. Demasiado acelerado. No es bueno para una reciente operacion al cerebro.

\- Debes relajarte. Lo siento. No debi...

El hombre se incorpora con dificultad pero logra darle un beso en los labios para caer de nuevo en la cama.

\- No te disculpes por algo normal. Estamos casados y yo tambien quiero gozar de mis funciones maritales - le dice sonriendo sin abrir los ojos. El dolor va bajando poco a poco. Temperance le trae un vaso de agua con otra cantidad insufrible de pastillas. Le ayuda a incorporarse y lo abraza. El disfruta su contacto y su cercania hasta que siente algo tibio en el hombro. Comprende que tambien esta asustada. No es facil asimilar que todo tu mundo cree que estas muerta y ademas que casi maten frente a tus ojos al hombre que amas. Le acaricia el cabello castaño y le da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Soy yo quien deberia protegerte y consolarte en este momento - le dice ella apartandose un poco y secandose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano - se que no debes tener emociones fuertes porque podrian romper los puntos de la operacion. Dejame revisarte.

\- Señorita enfermera - dice intentando hacerla sonreir - estoy muy a gusto con mi esposa aqui y ahora, podemos dejar la revision para despues?

\- Despues que tomes las pastillas, Seeley - le dice separandose suavemente y colocando el vaso en sus manos a la vez que le pone las pastillas en la boca - luego te revisare la herida y podras dormir nuevamente - miro la oscuridad solida de la madrugada a traves de la ventana del Hotel Marriott - es demasiado temprano para el desayuno asi que volveremos a la cama.

\- Me gusta como suena eso Sra. Booth - le dice sonriente mientras devuelve el vaso y se traga la ultima pastilla.

Temperance se acuesta a su lado y el la abraza recostandose en su cuerpo mientras juega con su nariz en el cuello de ella. Ha esperado tanto este momento que ni una operacion al cerebro lo va a retrasar mas... empieza a besarle el cuello subiendo completamente sobre ella que se da cuenta de sus intenciones.

\- Seeley, por favor... - le dice intentando refrenarlo pero sus manos avanzando por sus caderas y subiendo hasta su pecho no ayudan a mantener la compostura a la flamante Sra. Booth - por favor, no quiero que te ocurra algo mas por mi culpa.

\- Asumo toda la responsabilidad, cariño - le dice frente a ella mirandola con amor, pasion y deseo - ahora solo amame.

Se funden en un beso apasionado que es totalmente correspondido por Temperance. A pesar de todo, ella tambien desea a su esposo con intensidad. Siente sus besos bajando por su cuello y el nacimiento de sus senos. A ella le encantaria voltear los papeles en ese momento pero no desea forzar mas la complicada situacion y deja que el sea quien dirija pero solo por esta vez.

Seeley levanta el camison de seda de su esposa desde los muslos recorriendo la totalidad de su piel en los costados. Admira su cuerpo armonioso y dispuesto para el pero hay algo que no encaja. Ella no ha intentado dominarlo en ningun momento. Se separa un poco a pesar de sus ansias y de la respiracion entrecortada de su mujer.

\- Porque te detienes? - pregunta ella.

\- Eres bellisima. Perfecta y sensual... pero nunca has sido sumisa y no quiero que empieces ahora.

\- No quiero hacerte daño - le dice acariciando su rostro - dejalo asi pero solo por esta vez.

\- No. No quiero que te inhibas solo porque crees que vas a...

Temperance lo calla con un beso intenso mientras le desabotona la camisa de pijama y se la quita sin dejar de besarlo. Se saca el camison de un tiron y puede sentir su piel en la suya, excitandose mas al sentirlo estrechamente cerca. El la abraza para colocarla encima pero ella se resiste. Fue en esa posicion que le empezo el dolor de cabeza y no piensa repetir ese mal rato.

\- No debes hacer fuerza Seeley... estoy segura que fue por mi peso que tuviste la cefalea... - empieza a besarle el cuello y el sonrie de placer hasta que ella llega al lobulo de la oreja y lo hace gemir - ademas estoy muy a gusto en esta posicion... y creo que tu tambien - dice mordisqueando su oreja.

El empieza a sentir que la ropa encima le quema y se arranca el pantalon junto con el boxer quedando totalmente desnudo sobre ella que solo tiene las bragas puestas. Besa, lame y prueba sus senos sin dejar de estrecharla ni acariciarla mientras escucha sus gemidos y siente crecer su excitacion. Le quita las bragas de un zarpazo y empieza a ingresar lentamente en ella que gime de placer al sentirlo...

Angela se revuelve en su cama y abre un ojo para ver a Jack con la oreja pegada en la pared que da a la habitacion de los Booth.

\- Jack que rayos haces ahi?!

\- Shhhhh! Te van a oir! Ese par no puede estar quieto ni con una lobotomia de por medio - dice regesando a la cama con su esposa - los esposos Booth-Brennan estan consumando su matrimonio en este preciso instante.

\- Ay por Dios! Temperance lo va a matar de un infarto cerebral! - dice Angela levantandose de un salto.

\- Pero el hombre morira feliz! - dice Jack sujetandola del brazo para que no salga de la habitacion - Angie, de verdad crees que a tu racional y cerebral amiga no se le paso eso por la mente? Seeley no esta tan mal como parece... - unos gemidos fuertes provenientes de la habitacion matrimonial de al lado lo hicieron callar - no creo que tengas de que preocuparte - dice Jack sonriendo - solo de ser tia en nueve meses.

Seeley sigue besandola y acariciandola sin disminuir la fuerza de sus embestidas sobre ella que ha entrelazado sus piernas con las de el para estrecharlo mas y mientras va subiendo su excitacion va dejando surcos en su espalda que el ni siente de tan excitado que esta. Ella siente la inminencia del orgasmo.

\- Mas rapido!... hazlo mas rapido!... - le exige mientras se aferra a el arqueando la espalda en pleno extasis de placer.

\- Como quieras amor...todo lo que quieras... - aumenta su fuerza de entrada y la rapidez mientras tambien llega al climax y cae rendido sobre ella.

Angela ya tiene dos almohadas encima de la cabeza y ni asi puede dormir. Es verdad que le gustan los detalles de primera mano pero despues de su propia sesion amatoria esta exhausta y solo desea descansar... sin escuchar como su casi hermana pide mas potencia a su no tan convaleciente marido que la complace inmediatamente. La habitacion se queda en silencio por fin y Jack empieza a despertar.

\- Vaya fueron tres horas! Son las seis de la mañana - dice Jack bostezando y estirandose.

\- Como diablos pudiste dormir con semejante escandalo?! Hace un rato Temperance gritaba!

\- Soy un caballero, mi vida. Y los caballeros no tenemos memoria... aunque si oidos y creeme que nunca podre volver a mirar a mi querida Dra. B de la misma manera que ayer.

\- JACK! - dice Angela dandole un cojinazo en el rostro - si te atreves a repetir esa frase no podras volver a mirar nada porque te arrancare los ojos!

En la otra habitacion, ambos ocupantes empiezan a normalizar sus respiraciones abrazados y sin ganas de soltarse. El sigue sobre ella y se mueve despacio mientras va cayendo en un sueño tranquilo que es interrumpido por un beso profundo y un movimiento sutil pero acompasado de caderas que lo invitan a incrementar la fuerza de ingreso otra vez. Vuelven a amarse para esta vez si caer completamente dormidos en los brazos de otro.

Media hora despues suena la alarma de toma de pastillas y Temperance la desconecta aun adormilada. Tiene que levantarse para darle la medicina a su marido. Intenta salir de la cama pero el la abraza mas fuertemente dejandola sin escape.

\- Seeley - dice acariciando su cabello oscuro - despierta por favor. Debes tomar las medicinas.

\- Ya tome la unica que necesito - dice dandole un beso sin abrir los ojos - tu. Te amo.

\- Yo tambien te amo pero debes tomar los medicamentos, ahora.

\- Acabas de decir que me amas? - dice el abriendo los ojos.

\- Acabamos de hacer el amor. Y aunque no lo hubieramos hecho, lo que siento por ti no se explica de otra manera - le dice sonriendo y cogiendo su barba con ternura - seria mejor que te afeites.

\- Hace unas horas no te quejabas - dijo el con picardia - pero no me dejaste hacer lo que yo queria.

\- Fue por la barba. O acaso quieres un celibato forzado por irritacion?

\- Entiendo - dijo levantandose - me afeitare enseguida.

Se puso de pie rapidamente y un mareo lo hizo sentarse en automatico. Ella le reviso las pupilas y el pulso ademas de la herida. Todo estaba normal. Decidio que despues de las pastillas tenia que descansar.

...

Max desperto al escuchar unos sonidos no muy santos provenientes de la habitacion de al lado... donde se alojaba su yernito. Miro el reloj de la mesita auxiluar al lado de la cama. Cuatro de la mañana con cuarenta y cinco minutos. Apreto los puños con rabia.

"Maldita sea! Asi que por eso no se comunicaba el muy putañero! Esta encerrado con una amiguita desde hace tres dias! Para que no se lleve una ultima mala impresion de mi voy a dejarlo tranquilo hasta la mañana. Para que disfrute por ultima vez de los placeres terrenales... ay Tempe! Si supieras la joyita de la corona inglesa que resulto ser tu viudo"

Vuelve a despertar alrededor de las siete de la mañana. Se da una ducha rapida. Pide el servicio a la habitacion para su desayuno. Termina de desayunar y amartilla el arma. Una pistola automatica con silenciador. Le coloca la carga completa. Quiza tenga dos cadaveres en lugar de uno esta vez. Enfunda la pistola en el pantalon y abre la puerta.

Un grupo sale de la habitacion de Seeley y al mismo tiempo se cruzan con el servicio al cuarto de su habitacion. Max ingresa la cabeza nuevamente en su habitacion. No puede permitir que vean su rostro. "Vaya! Una orgia! Y tan formal que parecia el agente especial Seeley Joseph Booth! Es un pendejo igual a todos. Tarde o temprano habria engañado a mi niña e igual lo mataria. Es solo otro trabajo, Max. No tienes porque sentirte culpable..."

Espera unos minutos y escucha que la puerta vuelve a abrirse y se cierra inmediatamente. Duda en ingresar. Su blanco es Booth y no desea gastar mas balas en vano pero quiza no tenga otra oportunidad. Sale de su habitacion e ingresa a la de su yerno.

...

Unos ojos oscuros y llenos de venganza miran fijamente al hombre dormido en la cama. Esta semisentado y ya no tiene el vendaje en la cabeza, solo un parche de gasa y pegamento quirurgico en la parte posterior izquierda de su cabeza indican que todavia esta recuperandose de una intervencion. Los medicamentos son fuertes y tambien relajantes para que descanse lo mas que pueda, asi que no siente la presencia de ese hombre que ha llegado hasta su habitacion con la unica consigna de asesinarlo para destrozarle el corazon a Temperance Brennan-Booth. Le coloca una almohada en el pecho y saca su arma quitandole el seguro.

\- Si no te hubieras casado con ella seguirias vivo, Seeley. Te juro que te hubiera dejado vivir si ella te dejaba tan destrozado como a mi... pero como eres el motivo de su amor, debo eliminarte para que sufra todo lo que yo sufri... lo siento amigo mio.

\- Si jalas el gatillo te mueres, hijo de puta... - le dijo Max apuntandole a la cabeza desde atras, en la base del craneo - A este pendejo lo mato yo y nadie mas. Quitale la carga a tu arma y arrojala al piso.

El hombre duda. Sabe quien esta detras apuntandole. Porque quiere matar a su yerno? Acaso no sabe que Seeley esta poco menos que muerto en vida con esa operacion al cerebro?

\- Hazlo! Por la madre de mis hijos que si no lo haces tus sesos quedaran pegados en el techo!

El hombre pasa saliva. Max es un sicario convicto y confeso que no se tienta el corazon para advertir un tiro. Obedece al viejo y le saca las balas a su arma, arrojandola al piso de madera.

\- Ahora vuelvete lentamente y ten en cuenta que tengo el dedo rapido y el gatillo muy sensible por si deseas intentar alguna estupidez. Quiero ver quien quiere matar a mi yerno tanto como yo.

El hombre voltea lentamente sintiendo como el arma de Max le pasa por todo el contorno de la cabeza hasta quedar frente a frente. Max le mete el arma en la boca.

\- TU?! Eres una basura! Se supone que eres su amigo! Y de Tempe! Y de todas las ratas de laboratorio del Jeffersonian!

Mientras Max se enfurece el hombre aprovecha para tomar su segunda arma, escondida en el brazo de su sobretodo y dispara a quemarropa.

Seeley despierta con el sonido del balazo y voltea para ver el cañon de una pistola apuntandole a la cabeza.

\- Voy a volarte lo que te queda de cerebro en este momento! A ver si ella llora hasta la locura en tu tumba! Temperance merece sufrir toda la vida por tu muerte y lo hara!

Max dispara desde el suelo hiriendo al hombre en el costado e impidiendo que le dispare a Seeley. El hombre suelta el arma y sale como puede de la habitacion dejando un rastro de sangre. Max se tiende en el suelo. El maldito le dio en el estomago y se desangra a raudales.

\- Max! - grita Seeley bajandose con dificultad de la cama y acercandose a su lado. La herida mana abundante sangre y el jala las cobijas de la cama para intentar contener la hemorragia. Coge el telefono del servicio a la habitacion y pide una ambulancia con urgencia. Vuelve con su suegro. La cobija esta casi enteramente empapada - Hablame Max! Hablame!

\- Que mierda te paso en la cabeza?! - pregunta en medio del dolor.

\- Traumatismo craneal. Casi me matan hace dos dias.

\- Y quien rayos estaba contigo en tu habitacion por la madrugada?!

\- Angela con Hodgings...y alguien mas, tengo que decirte algo casi increible pero cierto.

\- Temperance... esta viva, no es cierto? Mi niña esta viva?

\- Si Max - le dice preocupado por la perdida de sangre - tienes que aguantar para verla.

\- Ya estoy viejo para estas cosas - le confiesa - si fueras como yo te dejaria todas mis armas - le da dos palmetazos en la mejilla - eres un buen hombre, se que cuidaras a Tempe de ese malnacido. Tienes que matarlo Seeley. Quiere verte muerto para matar en vida a Tempe. Lo heri en el costado pero esa herida no es mortal - empieza a respirar con dificultad y sus labios se ponen azules por la falta de sangre - Matalo Seeley!

\- Quien es?! A quien te refieres?!

\- A tu compañero del FBI. El ex de Tempe. El que le puso su nombre a su barco... ya no preguntes mas, carajo! Solo matalo!


	14. Chapter 14

**Lamento lo que ha demorado esta actualizacion pero estoy intentando continuar y dar cierre a todos mis fics en hiatus...**

 **Como siempre, los comentarios nos ayudan a saber si vamos por buen camino. Sientase libre de dar sus opiniones alturadas y nuevamente disculpas por la demora para este fic. A veces la vida real nos reclama tanto que no deja resquicio para seguir soñando. Juro que ya estoy mucho mejor...**

 **La calificacion de este capitulo es de T por violencia, lenguaje y leve alusion sexual.**

 **La cancion es de Adelle, Rolling in the Deep.**

* * *

Michael Stires habia tenido tiempo de pensar en todo lo que habia hecho hasta ese momento en los 45 minutos que llevaba tirado sobre la cama de la habitacion que habia reservado en el Hotel Marriot . Era innegable que habia caido en una trampa, una que su propio afan de venganza le habia tendido. Era verdad que deseaba ver arruinada profesionalmente a Temperance Brennan pero de ahi a matarla... Sabia que esa tan mentada asociacion de socios y compañeros no era mas que una fachada para los sentimientos aun verdes que el agente especial y su ex amante empezaban a sentir entre si. Se le veia en los ojos al agente especial... la adoracion, la devocion, la reverencia. El hombre se habia vuelto adicto a Santa Temperance que de santa no tenia ni un pelo... sus noches de juventud y las sabanas de su cama podian comprobar eso... Una sonrisa torcida de deseo antiguo asomo a los labios ante su subito recuerdo... Lo peor era que ella miraba de la misma manera al fornido agente especial a pesar de que trataba de disimularlo con sus acostumbradas miradas apologeticas... Aun a pesar del tiempo transcurrido Michael la conocia mejor de lo que el hubiera querido... Jamas lo miro asi, ni a ninguno de los amantes ocasionales que le conocia. Finalmente Temperance Brennan habia encontrado la horna de su zapato! un hombre que la desafiaba intelectualemente y con el que se sentia ella misma, sin ataduras y sin mascaras, nada que esconder ni que temer... Mierda! eso no se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina y ya queria el mismo encontrar una relacion significativa a los 40 años pero de ahi a asesinarla y dejar su cuerpo en cualquier descampado de ese pais por joderle la carrera... Hombre! El era un catedratico sin escrupulos pero no un maton a sueldo y mucho menos un asesino a sangre fria. Se removio intranquilo en las sabanas de cuchucientos hilos... y si el desquiciado de Sully lo encontraba a solo unas habitaciones de la suite de Tempe? Ese psicopata disfrazado de agente del FBI era capaz de asentar su base de operaciones ahi mismo! No... tenia que zafarse de esta pesadilla. Las cosas habian llegado demasiado lejos pero mientras no haya sangre, cadaver o asesinato, el todavia podia escapar de esta voragine de locura en la que jamas debio aceptar entrar... Maldita sea la hora en la que conocio a Timothy Sullivan!

 _ **There´s a fire starting in my heart**_

 _ **(Hay un incendio empezando en mi corazon)**_

 _ **Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark**_

 _ **(llegando a un nivel muy febril que me empuja a la oscuridad)**_

Un par de ojos marrones escudriñan la sala de espera del hospital. La gente atiborrada espera con resignacion y desgano su turno para ser atendida. No hay tumulto ni gritos. No hay policias ni orden de captura. Si tan solo la pierna dejara de quemarle en el agujero doloroso que dejo la bala! Habia aplicado un torniquete en la herida haciendo jirones su camisa y la excusa facil de un asalto en plena capital limeña no era descabellada para la enfermera que lo atendio en la recepcion. Estaba en un cubiculo separado, esperando que alguien se dignara en atenderlo... Maldita sea la suerte que lo llevo a un hospital en Peru! Maldita sea ella que de tan escurridiza que era, casi termina muerto a manos de su viejo antes de matar a su amante y hacerla pasar por las mil penas del infierno!... Ah... ella no sabia con quien se habia metido. Esta venganza la venia planeando hace tiempo, casi un año de su vida se gasto en intentar recuperarla por las buenas... ahora se iba a morir con todas las de la ley asi tenga que contratar a la misma parca para que le haga el trabajo!

 _ **Finally, I can see you crystal clear**_

 _ **(Finalmente te puedo ver como un cristal limpio...)**_

 ** _Go ahead and sell me out, and I'll lay your ship bare_**

 _ **(Adelante, traicioname... sacare los trapos sucios a la luz)**_

Sully no comprendia como habia sido capaz de fingir tanto... Dios! Si gritaba de placer en sus brazos despues de cada orgasmo y ella no era nada recatada! Sus miradas infatuadas, su sonrisa que el habia tomado como sincera, los besos... Cristo! Los besos... Tenia entre los puños crispados, la sabana de la camilla en la que estaba tendido y estaba a punto de arrancar un pedazo de la rabia que tenia contenida... Habia sido tan idiota, tan estupido para creer que en realidad estaba enamorandose de el. Como se habrian reido ambos en la cama pensando que su ardid era la mejor jugada del mundo mientras que el se imaginaba una vida entera con ella. Timothy Sullivan empezaba a perderse lentamente en esas piscinas azules ... un bramido de impotencia salio de sus labios al imaginar sus burlas en conjunto... De seguro ella le contaba todo y el le restaba importancia al hecho de que ella era tan desalmada que se acostaba con los dos... Malditos... Compañeros un carajo! El habia sido su mejor fachada y tapadera para que sigan con su relacion prohibida. Estaba de paso, era una asignacion temporal y ellos no tenian ni una gota de moral ni escrupulo en el cuerpo para pensar en una estrategia que lo presentara como el novio semi oficial mientras el verdadero macho alfa se paseaba con ella por plazas y calles con el nombre de mejor amigo y compañero... Asco le daba haber sido un pobre infeliz que se enamoro de Temperance Brennan cuando ella no conocia ni la primera letra de la palabra amor... siempre le dijo que era pura y simple biologia, satisfaccion de impulsos y sexo habitual.

 _ **See how I'll leave with every piece of you**_

 _ **(Mira como me marcho con cada pedazo de ti)**_

 _ **Don't underestimate the things that I will do...**_

 _ **(No subestimes las cosas que te hare...)**_

...

Temperance, Angela y Jack habian regresado inmediatamente al Hotel Marriot en el mismo taxi con el cual se iban hacia la Embajada Norteamericana ubicada en el distrito de Surco al lado del Hipodromo de Lima, al recibir una llamada de Booth indicando que alguien entro a la habitacion con la unica mision de asesinarlo y habia sido salvado de la manera mas caotica por Max que ahora se debatia entre la vida y la muerte con un disparo en el estomago y una hemorragia de manantial.

Acostado en la ambulancia y con su mano derecha sostenida por la de su hija que le ordenaba no morirse porque ya estaban cerca de la Clinica Good Hope en el mismo distrito de Miraflores, el viejo convicto tenia que decirle a su niña quien habia sido el autor de todo el desbarajuste en el que se habia convertido su vida.

\- Tempy... estas viva... ya no puedo pedirle mas a la vida... mi Tempy...

\- No hables Max... concentrate en llegar vivo.

Todo un consuelo, su chiquilla. Tan dulce como un chocolate bitter... Max sonrio debilmente pero intento nuevamente hablar con ella. La antropologa era experta en compartimentar y cerrar sus emociones y Max sabia que era parte de su mecanismo de autopreservacion por lo cual no se sentia mal al sentir su aspereza involuntaria, mas aun si tambien podia sentir el miedo disimulado en el fondo de sus ojos azules.

\- Es imperativo que sobrevivas Max, esta vez no me vas a dejar sola y lo digo en serio...

Temperance habia heredado de el la terquedad inquebrantable y asi tuviera que hacer esperar a la parca, le diria aunque sea el nombre del maldito que le encajo una calibre 22 en el abdomen.

\- El capitan... el del barco... el de la templanza...

\- Capitan? Max de que estas hablando? Sabes que no conozco muchas canciones y menos canciones basadas en la doxologia y dogma cristianos.

Max rodo cansadamente los ojos hacia arriba causando alarma en Temperance pero solo se debia al hecho de que el viejo ladron intentaba no exasperarse con su literal hijita.

\- Tempy... fue tu ex... el capitan... el intento matar a Booth... el maldito me disparo...

 _ **There´s a fire starting in my heart**_

 _ **(Hay un incendio empezando en mi corazon)**_

 _ **Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark**_

 _ **(llegando a un nivel muy febril que me empuja a la oscuridad)**_

Max vio como los ojos de su hija cambiaban inmediatamente de un gris azulado a un verde intenso... muy intenso. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de ira contenida y el ex convicto temio que abriera la puerta de la ambulancia para saltar fuera de ella y correr en estampida hacia la central de policia mas cercana o peor aun, hacia el puerto para masacrar a Timothy Sullivan.

Afortunadamente Temperance tenia en mente quedarse con Max hasta que entrara a sala de operaciones pero no pudo evitar gritar de furia, rabia y asombro mezclados, el nombre del hombre que creyo amar un dia y que ahora se habia convertido en su peor pesadilla.

\- Sully?!

 _ **The scars of your love remind me of us**_

 _ **(Las cicatrices de tu amor me recuerdan a nosotros)**_

 _ **They keep me thinking... That we almost had it all**_

 _ **(Me dejan pensando en que tuvimos casi todo...)**_

...

\- Sueltame Jack y te lo digo por ultima vez!

El entomologo tenia bien sujeto a Seeley en el asiento de su auto. Temperance habia saltado a la ambulancia apenas esta partio con Max pero al ser Booth el testigo principal, tenia que quedarse a prestar las declaraciones del caso. Al cabo de quince minutos de preguntas en español que Booth respondia cada vez mas impaciente por terminar y reunirse con su esposa y suegro en el hospital, la policia peruana decidio liberar a Seeley Booth despues de que Angela bajo como una exhalacion del cuarto de hotel llevando su placa en mano, la cual el agente mostro casi al borde de la ira para que ambos oficiales de policia que tomaban la declaracion de Booth en el estacionamiento del Hotel se miraran cara a cara y lo dejaran ir por las buenas pues ya estaba visto que el hombre parado frente a ellos se iba aunque sea por las pesimas.

\- Tranquilo Seeley! Solo esperamos a que Angela regrese con tus pertenencias y nos vamos inme... ese no es el ex-profesor de la Dra. B?

Booth miro hacia donde Jack señalaba y vio a Michael Stires metiendo sus maletas a toda prisa en un taxi alquilado. El antropologo por poco y tiraba todo dentro del auto como caiga para salir disparado de aquel hotel, aquel pais y si era posible conseguirse un pasaje a Marte antes de que alguien siquiera sospechara que el estaba asociado de mala manera con Timothy Sullivan. Termino con la ultima maleta en el auto y salto al lado del copiloto cerrando la puerta con fuerza y suspirando aliviado, bien dispuesto a olvidar todo ese maldito intento de asesinato del cual estaba saliendo libre de polvo y paja...

 ** _The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_**

 _ **(Las cicatrices de tu amor me dejan sin aliento)**_

 ** _I can't help feeling_**

 _ **(No puedo evitar la nostalgia...)**_

El auto esta inmovil pues el antropologo no ha dicho el destino, asi que, pasandose las manos por el rostro indica de manera suplicante al conductor.

\- Vamonos inmediatamente al Aeropuerto! Ni te detengas en los semaforos en rojo y te pagare lo que quieras!

\- No creo que puedas pagarme lo que quiero...

Michael abre los ojos desmesuradamente pues reconoce la voz de inmediato y voltea desesperadamente para bajar del auto pero el conductor oprime el bloqueo automatico de puertas y sale del estacionamiento con un aterrorizado Michael Stires intentando gritar que esta siendo secuestrado pero un golpe en la cabeza lo desmaya en el acto mientras el auto va avanzando por la Av. Malecon de la Reserva para bajar al circuito de playas y perderse en el trafico...

 _ **We could have had it all**_

 _ **(Pudimos tenerlo todo...)**_

 _ **Rolling in the deep**_

 _ **(Rodando en las profundidades)**_

 _ **You had my heart inside of your hand And you played it to the beat**_

 _ **(Tuviste mi corazon en tus manos y jugaste con su latido)**_


End file.
